boku no batman
by Nahual13
Summary: Midoriya esta dispuesto a demostrar que no se necesita un quik para sobresalir, no sera tarea fácil pero gracias a su ingenio y astucia saldrá adelante, en su camino encontrara amigos, aliados y enemigos pero habrá uno en especial que lo pondrá de rodillas.
1. decision

CAPITULO 1: DECISION

Gotham City

En una mansión lejos de la ciudad, un señor de 3 edad descansa tranquilamente en su cama rodeados de sus seres queridos, una pequeña se acerca

Niña- triste- abuelo eres el mejor.

bruce Wayne – alegre- no estes triste pequeña, a todos no toca.

Clark- triste- bruce te puedo llevar…

Bruce -serio- no Clark, no soy inmortal además la ciudad está en buenas manos.

Damián-serio- descuida padre protegeré y pondré en alto el legado

Dick Grayson -serio- descuida bruce, lo tendremos bajo control.

Bruce sonríe levemente, tose todos muestran preocupación.

Bruce- moribundo- puedo descansar en paz, Selina mi amor.

Todos los integrantes lloran, mientras en un universo distinto en un hospital una mujer joven está en labor de parto.

Doctor- serio- solo un poco más señorita inko.

inko gritando por las contraciones, al poco rato se escucha el llanto de un bebe.

Doctor -alegre- felicidades señorita tiene un hermoso, sano y fuerte niño.

Inko -feliz y abrazándolo- mi pequeño y hermoso niño.

14 años después en una ciudad se escucha un gran alboroto, la gente se emociona por el espectáculo un héroe lucha contra un villano, que poco después una mujer gigante le quita la gloria todos gritan de emoción y alegría ante el suceso excepto un chico de cabello verde con pecas que ve indiferente lo acontecido, sigue su camino para ir a la escuela transcurre con normalidad, al finalizar las clases.

Profesor- gritando- ya están en tercer grado, en otras palabras, deben pensar en su futuro, ahora pasare el documento de aspiraciones, pero…-gritando eufóricamente- sin duda todos quieren ser héroes.

Todos gritan de emoción ante tal afirmación menos uno de ellos solo muestra seriedad e indiferencia.

Maestro -alegre- todos tienen potencial, pero sean conscientes que usarlo públicamente está prohibido.

¿?- engreído- no me meta en el mismo saco que estos perdedores.

Compañero- molesto- ¿a qué te refieres con eso katsuki?

Bakugon- engreído- cállense basuras, recuerden su lugar.

Maestro- serio- oh si de hecho bakugon quieres ir al instituto yuuei, ¿no es asi?

Todos los alumnos muestran asombrados menos uno.

Compañero 1- asombrado- ¿ese instituto nacional? Se necesita 79 puntos para entrar este año.

Compañero 2 -asombrado- y también dicen que el examen de acceso es muy difícil… bueno eso dicen.

Bakugon ríe y se burla de sus compañeros mientras recibe reclamaciones, pero nadie se atrevía a retarlo.

Maestro –alegre y sorprendido- Midoriya iras a la universidad de tokyo.

Todos se quedan en silencio, al verlo solo quedan en schok.

Compañera- alegre- te deseo suerte midoriya sin duda estarás dentro.

Compañero- alegre- llénanos de orgullo.

Compañera –alegre- sin duda perteneces a la elite a comparación de ciertas personas.

Bakugon genera una explosión en el escritorio de su compañero muestra seriedad

Bakugon –molesto- maldito pedazo de mierda, recuerda cuál es tu lugar no me importa a donde te dirijas jamás me superaras, tienes suerte de estar un peldaño arriba de esta basura

Midoriya- serio y con una sonrisa- pensé que tu meta seria ser el villano n°1.

Bakugon- serio- tienes pelotas maldito sin quik, ya lo veras junto con todos estos mierdecillas seré el numero 1 y superare a all might

Ambos se miran retándose mutuamente, nadie movía un musculo o pronuncia una palabra, el silencio se rompe por la risa de los chicos, el salón vuelve estar ruidoso, así trascurre el día escolar ya en la salida ambos chicos caminan rumbo a la estación.

Bakugon- serio- te deseo suerte deku, es una lástima que no tengas un quik, sin duda serias un desafío.

Midoriya-serio- aun si lo tuviera no me interesa, solo deseo una vida tranquila, también te deseo suerte si quieres te puedo dar consejos de cómo mejorar y sacar provechó a tu quik.

Bakugon -sonriendo- puedo solo, tengo todavía esa estúpida libreta que me distes con el entrenamiento.

Midoriya -serio- pero aun te falta mucho por recorrer y debes cambiar un poco tu actitud y tu orgullo te meterá en problemas.

Bakugon-serio- no necesito consejos de una basura sin quik, te lo demostrare seré el n°1.

Al llegar a una calle se separan, midoriya se dirige a otra estación del metro.

Midoriya- pensando- quirk eso determina tu posición en este mundo, que gran estupidez, nunca lo necesite antes ni ahora, a la edad de 4 años supe que no tendría, eso no preocupe en lo más mínimo, gracias a la gran cantidad de héroes este mundo está a salvo, solo me tengo que preocupar por tener una vida tranquila trabajando en una empresa, pero…-molesto- estoy héroes solo buscan la fama y dinero, no son serios, no tienen disciplina sin mencionas que se aprovechan de los débiles en especial a los de sin quirk.

Al pasar debajo de un puente escucha un ruido detrás, de pronto es cubierto por una extraño liquido lucha desesperadamente.

Villano- alegremente- capa de invisibilidad, no te preocupes chico solo te dolerá un poco, gracias tú serás…

Recibe una potente descarga eléctrica esto genera que lo suelte.

Villano- incrédulo- acaso tienes…-observa bien y nota una taser- jajajaja me espantaste chico pensé que tenías una particularidad de electricidad, eso no funcionara de nuevo.

Rápidamente se abalanza Midoriya lo esquiva, corre y arroja sus útiles escolares.

Villano- alegremente- jajajaja eso no funcionara chiquillo, deja de correr y se mi títere.

Midoriya se detiene bruscamente, el villano solo ríe y acelera en el último momento logra esquivarlo no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y choca con un transformador eléctrico grita y retuerce de dolor al final solo queda una gran masa de líquido, Midoriya toma su teléfono y antes de realizar la llamada.

¿?-jajaja no te preocupes niño, ya estoy aquí.

Midoriya al voltear ve a ALL MIGHT, que se queda asombrado al ver al villano derrotado.

A.M.- incrédulo- jajaja bien echo chico, sin duda tienes un quik muy conveniente. -se queda sorprendido al ser ignorado, confundido-sin dudas estas impacto al verme no te preocupes soy…

Midoriya- serio y levantando sus cosas- eres All might el símbolo de la paz, el héroe 1° uno del mundo, -fríamente- eres igual que todos.

All might - se asombra ente tal reacción fría- dime chico ¿Cómo venciste a este villano -posando sus músculos- con una onda sónica, de aire o a lo mejor una eléctrica?

Midoriya- indiferente- no tengo ningún quik, al principio use esta taser, modificada confundiéndolo, me persiguió le arroje mis útiles para que se confiara y finalmente chocara con ese generador.

All minght observa donde está el villano, no da crédito ante tal estrategia.

All might- serio y pensando- este chico es increíble, lo derroto usando su ingenio.

Midoriya-serio- será mejor que metas al criminal en esa botella de plástico antes que despierte.

All migth- sale de su trance- eres muy listo chico- rápidamente lo asegura- jajajaja dime chico no quieres una foto y un autógrafo como recompensa- al voltear ya no está- que joven más frio.

Midoriya llega a una estación del metro y aborda pasa alrededor de 20 min, al bajar camina otros 15 minutos y llega a una estación de policía saluda a todos cordialmente y rápidamente se dirige a la sala de interrogatorios, da indicaciones para que revele la ubicación y habilidades de sus compinches al cabo de unos 10 min. resuelve todo un gran equipo se dirige y piden a ciertos héroes en específico, después se dirige a una sala vacía y un policía usa su quirk que muestra mentalmente la escena de un crimen, inspecciona cuidadosamente, a la vez que dirige a otros dentro de la escena por medio de una video llamada guiándolos el cual logran pistas claves, detrás de un bote de basura, restos de sangre de una pared fuera del rango a la vez que encuentran una cámara fotográfica en un callejón cerca, rápidamente revisan la memoria con eso logran dar con el culpable y otro grupo rápidamente se pone en marcha, después se dirigió una sala de conferencia, mostrando un mapa de los posibles laboratorios de drogas a la vez de como pasar en cubierto, así transcurrió su rutina.

Comisionario- serio- muchas gracias joven Midoriya, sin tu ayuda no podrías resolver muchos de estos casos.

Midoriya- serio- no se preocupe, ayudare en lo que pueda será mejor que me retire, no quiero preocupar a mi mamá.

Antes de poder salir varios policías lo rodean y se inclinan, Midoriya no da crédito al voltear donde está el comisionario.

Comisionario- de rodillas- sé que lo que te pediré será muy egoísta de nuestra parte, pero… -con un nudo en la garganta- por favor convierte en un héroe, sin duda serás el mejor del mundo.

Midoriya- serio- lo siento no tengo ningún interés de ser héroe, les puedo recomendar uno en... -interrumpido-

Comisionario -llorando- por favor joven Midoriya, gracias a ti, al fin recuperamos un poco la confianza y respeto de los ciudadanos, sin mencionar que nos demostraste que no se necesita un quirk para ser el mejor, solo piénsalo sé que es muy egoísta de parte de nosotros

Midoriya observa que todos lloran y ve en sus ojos desesperación y miedo, cuando ve al comisionado ve esperanza, le llegan recuerdos de una ciudad cubierta de miedo y terror, al final solo sigue su marcha.

Comisionario -llorando-por favor piénsalo, haremos lo posible para ayudarte.

Se aleja y llega a la estación toma el tren, en el camino solo mira la ciudad con ese caos de luces y ruido en el proceso puede ver héroes en acción y la gente dando ovaciones el solo muestra indiferencia al llegar a casa su mamá lo recibe cálidamente y le entrega unos paquetes entra a su habitación que estaba conformada por su cama, un escritorio junto con 3 cpu, 5 pantallas grandes que el mismo fabrico de la basura un equipo de ejercicio conformada por una barra, pesas y un saco de box, en otra mesa junto con herramientas hay armas modificadas de defensa personal, toma asiento y abre las cajas en una saca un cable grueso en la otra un gancho y garra, las pone junto con una pistola de aire comprimido, empieza su rutina diaria de ejercicios al cabo de 3 horas.

Mamá -alegremente- Midoriya ven a comer.

Detiene sus ejercicios y se seca con una toalla, va al comedor la comida es alegre, al finalizar ayuda con la limpieza toma un baño y empieza los deberes al terminar estudia claves, lenguas extranjeras y trabaja con la pistola de aire comprimido, junto con el cable, gancho y garra al terminar se dirige al baño al salir sin querer escucha las lágrimas de su madre y una frase, al llegar a su cuarto se tuba en su cama.

Midoriya -preocupado y pensado- que diablos estoy haciendo, porque construyo todos estos gadgets y ayudo a la policía no tengo ninguna necesidad con todos estos metahumánoses protegiendo al mundo, ya no soy bruce Wayne, tampoco batman soy izuku Midoriya un chico común y corriente con un gran futuro en una importante empresa.

Al poco tiempo se queda dormido, en su sueño se encuentra en una función de cine viendo el zorro, al finalizar se toma de las manos de sus progenitores y se dirigen a un callejón de pronto sale un asáltate y dispara a quema ropa a sus progenitores se queda paralizado e impotente, mientras que el ladrón se aleja con unas enormes carcajadas, de pronto se encuentra en una estación de policía un oficial lo consuela y abriga, se escucha un gran estruendo un murciélago rompe una ventana se pone enfrente de una lampara y forma un símbolo, ve su reflejo con un mascara junto con rostros familiares en eso se escucha una alarma, poco a poco abre los ojos apaga el despertador y queda en posición fetal, ese día por una extraña razón toma sus armas modificadas y empieza hacer su rutina sin novedad alguna, no pasa a la estación decidido tener un día normal de un chico cualquiera, caminando sin rumbo fijo al final compra una hamburguesa y como plácidamente en un parque su tranquila es interrumpida por la llegada de un héroe que es rodeados por varios civiles, solo lo ignora en eso.

Niño 1- burlonamente- ya te dije que no puedes ser héroe.

Niño 2- enojado- eres patética tu quik es un chiste solo puedes crear una estúpida niebla.

Niña 1- riéndose- al cambio nosotros tenemos mejores quik.

Los chicos dan una demostración de sus peculiaridades, observa antes de dirigirse el héroe se acerca.

Héroe - alegremente- ¿Qué pasa pequeños?

Niña-burlonamente – mi amiga quiere ser héroe, pero su quik es un chiste, ya que solo puede crear niebla.

Héroe-burlonamente- tu amiga tiene razón, no es un quik para ser un héroe, si tuvieras fuerza, velocidad, fuego o algo por el estilo lo lograrías, pero no te sientas mal sin duda serás una ciudadana modelo.

Se retira, mientras que los niños la insultan y tiran agua en su cabeza al finalizar se alejan, la pequeña solo llora a mas no poder, al poco tiempo se levanta camina y pasa a su lado.

Midoriya-enojado- esfuérzate y entrena arduamente sin dudas podrás lograrlo.

La niña voltea y lo ve alejarse, el solo corre lo más rápido posible de pronto se escucha un gran estruendo al voltear ve al héroe tirado, visualiza a 3 villanos uno de ellos poniendo su pie en su cara, uno de ellos saca rayos láser de sus ojos, otra trasforma sus manos en cuchillas y el líder un tipo enorme de quik bestia, ríen sin parar y provocando caos, todos gritan de terror escucha que en unos 20 min. Llegarían los héroes, antes de ponerse a cubierto visualiza a la pequeña llorando mientras uno se acerca lentamente.

Ladrón 1-riendo- pórtate bien niña, si no quieres ser lastimada.

Antes de poder tomarla un extraño aparato se pega a su brazo y una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo aturde sus compinchen no dan crédito escuchan un fuerte golpe al voltean hay un joven con un antifaz y una capa, el rápidamente manda una especie de bumerán el villano de los rayos los destruye sin dificulta, antes de poder reaccionar lo tiene cerca es golpeado en la cara 3 veces por unos guantes compuesto por manoplas y uno en el abdomen, antes de poder rematarlo su compañero lo interrumpe, logra esquivarlo sin problema alguno, reacciona a tiempo para esquivar unas cuchillas, lo toma del codo y lo manda a volar se golpea con la pared.

Villano 2- enojado- ¿quién diablos es?

Villano 3- furioso- que importa hay que liquidarlo.

Rápidamente el sujeto enorme se abalanza, no logra conectar un golpe saltan sobre su cabeza al voltear siente unos extraño aparatos en ambas orejas y un fuerte sonido que lo deja inconsciente, el de los rayos dispara a diestra observa que saca una pistola con un gancho y cable que lo ayuda a esquivar mejor su ataque, no da crédito nadie antes podía esquivar sus ataques se desespera más al ver que le arrojan más búmeran , logra esquivar uno, pero recibe un fuerte golpe se tambalea antes de poder contratacar es golpeado por el bumerán cae de frente intenta levantarse pero un golpe hace que revote y quede inconsciente, el de las cuchillas rápidamente ataca sostienen uno de sus brazos y lo rompe, seguido por el siguiente al final queda de rodillas.

Villano 1 –asustado- ¿Quién eres?

¿? -serio- tu peor pesadilla

Lo golpea directamente dejándolo inocente, al voltear observa a la niña levanta su brazo y acciona su arma que lo jala alejándolo de la escena, los presente no podían creer tal acontecimiento, al poco tiempo llegan los héroes y policía rápidamente ponen en custodia a los villanos, esa noche las noticias y redes sociales daban revuelto a lo acontecido, midoriya solo observa junto a su madre de tal evento, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño así estuvo durante una semana al final.

Comisionado- serio-que tenemos, debemos esforzarnos el chico tomo su decisión, todos pongan manos a la obra hay que de mostrarle al chico que somos capases.

Policías- gritando eufóricamente- sí señor.

El comisionado entra en una oficina seguido del teniente y capitán

Comisionado –serio- no sé qué aremos sin el chico, fue nuestro salvavida.

¿?- serio y con voz grabe- no tiene que preocupar comisionado.

Todos dirigen la mirada de donde provine la voz, de entre las sombras sale midoriya, nadie podía ocultar su sonrisa.

Comisionado –alegre- es bueno verte chico disculpa lo que te pe...

Midoriya le deja unas hojas se aleja antes de desaparecer.

Midoriya –serio- necesito que consigan estos materiales, en el menor tiempo posible y los dejen en la bodega trabaje por las noches, nadie más se tiene que enterar esto debe quedar entre nosotros.

Comisionado –asombrado al revisar las hojas- claro no te preocupes nadie sabra sobre esto.

Midoriya –serio- bien los veré luego cuídense.

Al llegar a la oscuridad desaparece nadie podía creer tal habilidad, los presentes se preguntaban si realmente no posee un quik, el comisionado solo sonríe rápidamente pone manos a la obra sin descanso durante los próximos 10 meses.


	2. punto sin retorno

CAPITULO 2: PUNTO SIN RETORNO

En una escuela se escucha el bullicio de los jóvenes, todos muestran preocupación, alegría y determinación, cada uno planeando como pasar el examen, midoriya solo está parado enfrente de la entrada cargando su mochila sin mostrar emoción alguna en su otra mano tiene un café toma un sorbo.

Bakugou –eufóricamente- ¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de mierda?

Midoriya -volteando- hola kacchan.

Bakugou –deteniéndose y sonriendo- no necesitas darme suerte, pasare el examen sin problema, lárgate o perderás tiempo para presentar tu examen –sigue su marcha- adiós pedazo de mierda.

Midoriya- serio- también are el examen para yueei.

bakugou se detiene bruscamente.

Bakugou –riendo- buena broma pedazo de mierda, déjate de estupideces solo vete.

Se aleja riendo, el resto de los jóvenes solo mira tal evento, pasa 2 min. Midoriya se dirige al salón antes de entrar terminar su café y lo deposita en el bote al entrar toma asiento, todos muestran emoción y nervios al cabo de unos 10 min.

¿? -eufóricamente- ¡bienvenidos a mi show en directo! Soy present mic Que todos digan ¡heeeeeeeeey!

Solo hay silencio.

Present mic –eufóricamente- muy buen oyentes tengo un escalofrió por la espalda les diré como va esto ¿estan listos? ¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Solo hay silencio, present mic está un poco molesto, nadie lo sigue.

Present mic –animado- muy bien candidatos ¡vamos a poner a prueba su determinación y ánimos! Primero tendrán un examen teórico el tiempo es de solo 40 min. Después una práctica de combate de 10 min. En cualquiera de nuestras ciudad-replica, pueden ir a la que les convenga ¿de acuerdo? -nadie contesta y confundido- ¿ok?

Hay silencio.

Present mic –alegre y poco molesto- bueno les explicare en que consiste la segunda prueba, en el tiempo límite tendrán que derrotar a 3 tipos de robots cada uno tiene puntos, entre más derroten más puntos tendrán, en pocas palabras su meta es conseguir la mayor cantidad posible, recuerden está prohibido atacar a otros competidores o cualquier acto no heroico.

De pronto un chico de lentes se levanta.

Chico de lentes- serio- perdone, pero en el folleto esta puesto que hay 4 tipos de villanos, ¡este tipo de errores debe ser muy vergonzoso para una academia de primera categoría como yuue! -energéticamente- ¡la razón de que estemos aquí es para seguir el camino de héroes modelos!

Present mic –alegrete- descuida examinado n°7111, enseguida te lo aclaro, el cuarto villano es de 0 puntos no es difícil vencerlo, pero no veo una necesidad de atacarlo, habrá uno en cada área así que les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, corran y consigan más puntos.

Chico de lentes –serio y avergonzado- ¡muchas gracias! ¡siento ser muy grosero! -se sienta.

Chico-susurrando- amigo esto parece un videojuego.

Present mic –eufóricamente- bueno con eso será todo de mi parte, recuerden a cierto héroe, llamado Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez, ¡un verdadero héroe nunca deja de vencer a la mala suerte en la vida!, bueno ahora vayamos al evento principal, recuerden el lema de nuestra escuela –grito eufórico- ¡pluss uuuultra!

Así empieza las pruebas, los presentes contestan lo mejor posible el examen teórico, solo se escucha la escritura, lápices rotos y respiración, al finalizar todos se dirigieron a las áreas que más les convenía, todos platican con amigos a con quien sea para quitar la tensión.

Chico de lentes –pensando- vaya hay un gran número, solo algunos lograremos pasar, además –observa detenidamente a midoriya- ese chico tiene guantes, botas y una capa, sé que está permitido tener equipo de apoyo, pero soy toscos, ¿cuál será su quik? –pone una mano en su barbilla- debí traer un equipo, de apoyo si...

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

Present mic- eufóricamente- ¡eeeeeeeeeey! ¿Qué les pasa? No hay tiempo que perder, en un combate real, esto ya empezó será mejor que se den prisa o su compañero tendrá les quitara todos.

Chico de lentes –corre junto con los demás, pensando- ¿Dónde está? ¿Se adelanto?, pero solo le quite la vista un minuto.

El rápidamente rebasa algunos de los jóvenes destruye sin dificulta un robot que tiene en frente, así continua por unas 3 cuadras cuando de repente ve a midoriya rodeado por 5 robots, rápidamente corre en su ayuda, pero se sorprende al verlo esquivarlos con facilidad y en proceso logra que se ataquen y destruyan golpea al último en pies en una de sus articulaciones, y cabeza, rápidamente saca una pistola y sale impulsado a un edificio cercano.

Chico de lentes- sorprendido- es sorprendente manejo todo tranquilamente, ¿ahora tengo mayor curiosidad de saber su quik?

Todo transcurre con normalidad, los aspirantes dan su mayor esfuerzo para tener un lugar en la prestigiosa academia mientras en una habitación son vigilados.

¿? -serio- un estricto límite de tiempo y gran campo de batalla, ¡no hay nada como ver su entusiasmo y utilizando todas sus habilidades.

¿?- serio- intuición, para comprender la situación rapido y preciso.

¿?- alegre- agilidad para entrar rápido y sin temor a la batalla.

¿? -serio- juicio, para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo con frialdad y compostura, pero no olvidemos la destreza luchadora.

¿?- serio- pero, no podemos medir sus niveles fundamentales con esto, este año tenemos una buena cosecha.

¿?- alegre- será mejor que saquemos lo que realmente sacara a flote sus ánimos.

Uno de los presentes aprieta un botón, en el campo de prueba hay un pequeño temblor los presentes se quedan inmóviles de repente sale un enorme robot, al poner un pie genera una onda de aire, rápidamente todos corren en dirección opuesta, el chico de lentes ase lo mismo de repente ve una sombra pasar al voltear ve al joven Midoriya impulsado por la cuerda, se queda asombrado al verlo correr por uno de sus brazos y pasar cerca de su cuello al brincar hay una explosión esto genera que caiga y explote, al saltar extiende su capa pero de pronto la sierra y cae de picada a la vez que se genera un levantamiento de polvo, solo mira en shock.

Joven de lentes- reacciona y grita- heeeey ¿hay alguien con quik de fuerza?

Chico –asombrado- miren alguien sale entre los escombros.

Al voltear su asombro es colosal, midoriya se acerca al grupo cargando a una chica de pelo castaño entre sus brazos, ella esta inconsciente.

Present mic-alegre- la prueba ya termino.

Todos los aspirantes se relajan y platican plácidamente.

Chico de lentes –pensando- este chico entró en acción para derrotar al cero puntos, sin vacilar no solamente eso en el proceso rescato a esa chica lastimada, si no estuviera en medio del examen ¡yo por supuesto habría hecho lo mismo! -sorprendido- ¡espera! ¿y si esto es parte de la prueba?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz al voltear observa a la heroína recovery girl, repartiendo dulces.

Recovery girl –alegre- ¿alguien necesita ayudad?

Midoriya –serio y acercándose- ella necesita atención médica, tiene el pie lastimado, unos de sus brazos presentan raspaduras y un corte en su cabeza.

Recovery girl- los mira fijamente- sostenla un momento- le da un beso a la chica al poco tiempo se recupera- bien ya esta

Midoriya la baja con cuidado, la chica solo esta apenada no pronuncia palabra alguna, el sigue su camino, pero es detenido.

Recovery girl- riendo- ¿A dónde vas jovencito?

Midoriya- serio- las pruebas ya acabaron, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer.

Recovery girl- seria- no pienso dejarte marchar hasta curar tu herida.

Antes de poder contestar recibe un leve golpe a su pierna el solo un gesto de dolor y su pierna tambalea.

Recover girl –burlonamente- jejejeje no seas tímido chico, al menos deberías esperar que te den las gracias, -le da un beso- bien ya está.

Midoriya –avergonzado- gracias.

El sigue su marcha todos estaban asombrados ante tal frialdad, la chica de pelo castaño solo lo mira hasta perderlo de vista, mientras en un cuarto.

¿?- alegre- vaya ese chico es interesante, no lo crees All Minght.

All minght- sorprendido- ese chico sigue dándome sorpresas.

¿?- intrigado-¿lo conoces?

All minght –alegre-me lo tope una vez, el logro derrotar un villano antes que llegara, sin duda tiene potencial no titubeo al enfrentarse al cero puntos incluso salvo a la chica, no espero el momento de guiarlo.

¿?- serio- no te hagas ilusiones, ya que hay un pequeño detalle para no admitirlo.

A pasado una semana desde el examen de ingreso, su madre no podía ocultar su preocupación al saber que hiso el examen para entrar a yuuei, el mostraba seriedad, a la vez que le sonría para no preocuparla.

Mamá -preocupada- no tienes que forzar una sonrisa, eres serio y algo frio, esa es tu manera de ser, cuando me contaste sobre el examen para yuuei, me asuste un poco sabía muy bien que pasarías el examen teórico sin problemas, pero no tengo idea de la otra parte, -sonriendo- pero descuida veremos la forma que puedas entrar a la universidad de tokio está bien izuku solo esperemos los resultados.

El solo asienta al poco rato comen en silencio, con la mirada abajo sabía que le fallo a sus aliados, pero más a su madre al no presentar el examen para tokio, al finalizar su madre le pidió que descansara.

Mamá -gritando de miedo- izu, izu, izuku, izuku, izuku, ya llego, está aquí.

Al voltear toma la carta duda unos segundos al final decide abrirla en la sala junto a su madre, al abrir sale un pequeño aparato y empieza a la grabación.

¿? -confundido- probando 1, 2, 3, probando.

La mamá y midoriya se asombrar al ver a all minght.

All minght –alegre-hola joven te felicito por tener una excelente puntación en el examen práctico, lograste 45 puntos en habilidades prácticas, mas tus puntos de rescate de 60 eso significa que estas dentro, -triste- bueno eso sería la noticia si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

Midoriya y su mamá solo reflejan confusión.

All Minght -serio- yuuei, solo acepta aquellos que poseen un quik, tú sabes que es muy estricto, pero...-eufórico- al diablo con esa tonta regla, que importa si posees un quik o no, un héroe se determina más allá de sus músculos, trajes vistosos, popularidad o poder, son sus acciones heroicas, nosotros vemos más allá de una simple victoria, ¿piensas que nosotros rechazaríamos a un practicante con esas cualidades y hacer lo correcto? Ni de broma, así que mi joven midoriya, esta es tu escuela de héroes felicidades estas dentro de yuuei.

Se termina la grabación, su mamá llora de alegría y lo abraza fuertemente, más tarde esa noche en el techo de un edificio, un hombre en gabardina fuma un cigarro.

Comisionado- serio- y bien ¿Qué tal te fue?

Midoriya –con una máscara y serio- pase sin problemas gracias a su ayudad.

Comisionado –alegre- de que hablas, fue tu duro trabajo.

Midoriya –serio- se equivoca sin el permiso no podría meter el equipo y construirlo.

Comisionado –serio- aun así, tu pusiste el capital, notros solo compramos el material pieza por pieza, y ¿funcionan?

Midoriya- serio- cumplen bien su trabajo, pero solo son prototipos aún le falta mucho para que se perfecto.

Comisionado- sonriendo- ya veo. Descuida chico podrás conseguir mejores juguetes ellos tienen a las mejores empresas será fácil tenerlos.

Midoriya –serio- se equivoca, me pondrán pruebas más difíciles, a comparación de pelear y detener delincuentes.

Comisionado –molesto- tienes razón, se aran de la vista gorda para construirlo claro si no te expulsan primero.

Midoriya- serio- no se los pondré fácil.

Comisionado –serio- te deseo suerte.

Al voltear ya no está, solo fuma otro cigarro, a principios de la primavera en un departamento.

Mamá -preocupada- ¿izuku? ¿llevas tus cuadernos?

Midoriya –serio- si mamá

Mamá -preocupa- llevas tu corbata nunca sales sin ella.

Midoriya –serio- si mamá, será mejor que me retire o se me hará tarde.

Mamá -preocupada- ¿izuko? -recibe una mirada antes de contestar agacha la cabeza- te vez genial- levantando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Midoriya –abrazándola- gracias mamá, no te preocupes estaré antes de la comida te veo luego.

Al poco tiempo toma el transporte, los presentes se asombrar de verlo, ya que muy pocos logran entrar a yuuei, al llegar se dirige al salón.

Midoriya –pensando- Es grande la escuela, lo que más me sorprende que solo acepten a 40 alumnos entre tantos, para el área de héroes, otros son enviados a las áreas, espero estar con ese idiota de bakugou, dejando al lado su ego, orgullo y falta de control, es de confianza espero poder guiarlo adecuadamente me recuerda Jason y Damián.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, al escuchar un gran alboroto, al abrir la puerta descubre a su amigo peleando con un chico de lentes.

Midoriya –fastidiado- error ellos se comportan mejor que este imbécil.

Bakugou –altanero- ¿soumei? ¿acaso eres de la elite? Ya tengo una razón para destrozarte pedazo de mierda.

Chico de lentes –sorprendido- ¡que descaro! ¿no piensas ser un héroe?

El chico de lentes al verlo.

Chico de lentes –serio- tú el chico misterioso.

Todos los presentes voltean a verlo, mientras se acerca

Chico de lentes –serio y dándole la mano- hola soy Iida tenya de somie.

Midoriya- estrechando su mano- mucho gusto soy izuki midoriya.

Iida –serio- midoriya tú, descubriste la verdadera naturaleza del examen, -avergonzado- yo en cambio solo estaba equivocado de todo esto son una desgracia.

Midoriya solo lo mira fijamente antes de poder hablar una voz suena detrás.

¿? -alegre- ¡ah! ¡Eres tú! Chico peliagudo, me alegro de encontrarte.

Al voltear ve a una chica de pelo castaño

Chica –alegre y tímida- gracias por ayudarme, cuando vi la grabación te veías genial y muy varonil, no fui la única que...

Bakugou observa con una furia sin igual, pero más al recordar lo sucedido al escuchar la noticia.

Flashback

En la sala de maestros de la secundaria.

Maestros –alegre- los felicitos chicos, ingresaron a yuuei, claro todos sabían que bakugou lo conseguiría, pero tu midoriya fue una gran sorpresa y milagro ya que no poses u quik pero que importa hay que celebrarlo chicos, tómense el día libre se lo merecen.

Al terminar ambos salen bakugou toma del cuello a midoriya y lo lleva a un punto ciego.

Bakugou –furioso- maldito pedazo de mierda, ¿te burlas de mí? Se suponía que sería el primero de esta escuela de mierda en entrar a yuuei, mientras que tu entrarías a la universidad de tokyo, ¿fue una mentira que no querías ser héroe?, maldito pedazo de...

Bakugou se queda congelado ante la mirada de midoriya le aprietan con fuerza su muñeca lo cual lo suelta.

Midoriya –serio- disculpa me kachan, algo cambio en mis planes, cuando sea el momento te lo diré –se aleja- así que demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, te veré en la cima.

Bakugou no da crédito, esta impactado por la mirada de su amigo el solo cae de rodillas.

fin del flashback

Bakugou –pensando y molesto- maldito traidor, te superare rata asquerosa.

Chica –no puedo parar de emocionarme cada vez recuerdo como derrotaste al robot al igua...

Midoriya –interrumpiéndola- solo respira y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chica –sonrojada- disculpa soy uraraka ochako.

Midoriya –serio- mucho gusto uraraka, soy izuku midoriya

Uraraka –alegre- espero que seamos grandes amigos.

¿? -soñoliento- si quieren aser amigos vayan a otro lado por favor este el departamento de héroes.

Todos los presentes dirigen la mirada de donde proviene la voz, se asombrar de ver un saco de dormir con una persona delineada.

Todos –sorprendidos- ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?

¿?- adormilado- hmm tómense 8 segundos, la vida es corta, los niños crecen sin sentido común, soy el maestro asignado a esta clase Aizawa shouta, es placer conocerlos.

Todos-preocupados- ¿es nuestro maestro?

Aizawa- adormilado- sé que esto repentino, todos pónganse esto y diríjanse a la salida del campus.

Todos se alistan lo más rápido posible al estar en el exterior.

Chicos –sorprendidos- ¿examen de compresión de quik?

Uraraka –confundida- ¿Cuándo es la ceremonia? ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con el consejero para ver los alrededores?

Aizawa – despreocupado- si quieres ser héroe, no tienes tiempo paras cosas absurdas, -los voltea a ver- el gobierno tiene registro sobre sus quik, ustedes lo tienen prohibido a comparación de nosotros que podemos ocúparlo libremente bakugou ¿Cuál fue tu mejor récord al lanzar en softbol en secundaria?

Bakugou – sorprendido- 67 metros.

Aizawa –le arroja una pelota- bien lanzara usando tu quik, sin salir del círculo, no te contengas.

Bakugou –se prepara en su lanzamiento se pone en posición y lanza con un grito- ¡muere!

Genera una onda expansiva con una gran explocion.

Aizawa –viendo y mostrando el resultado- antes que nada. Tengo que ver de qué son capases, este es un medidor racional que servirá de base para su crecimiento para ser héroes.

Chica- asombrada- ¡asombroso! Esto parece ¡divertido!

Chico- confundido- ¿705 metros? ¡es irreal!

Chico –sorprendido- lo que parece irreal es que podamos usar nuestros quik, es justo lo que esperaría de la mejor escuela.

Todos muestran un gran entusiasmo y euforia.

Aizawa- serio- ¿divertido? ¿acaso planean pasar 3 años aquí plácidamente? ¿Qué paso con lo de convertiré en héroes?

Totos los chicos guardan silencio.

Aizawa-serio- no me dejan otra opción, nueva regla el que quede en último lugar será expulsado sin compasión.

El solo sonríe plácidamente, los chicos en cambio muestran miedo y preocupación, no daban redito ni siquiera llevan un día y están en riesgo de ser expulsados.

Midoriya –pensando serio y molesto – claramente busca la forma de sacarme, ya que todo el tiempo solo me estuvo observando, pero ni crea que será fácil.

Aizawa se sorprende ante la sonrisa y compostura de midoriya.

Aizawa –pensando –así que te distes cuenta, pero no importa no lograras nada sin quik, te pondré de rodillas, -sonríe y burlonamente- nuestra liberta significa poder controlar a los estudiantes como nos plazca, así que sean bienvenidos a yuuei.

Continuara...


	3. respeto

CAPITULO 3: RESPETO

Los chicos muestran, miedo y confusión ante la declaración de su maestro de ser expulsados, el solo sonríe ante sus caras.

Mientras en un salón.

All minght – sorprendido- yuuei tiene un sistema aberrante, dependiendo del profesor pueden pelear el primer dia, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el chico midoriya, sin un quik no podrá sobresalir, sin mencionar que su maestro es alguien de quien cuidarse.

En el patio de ejercicio los chicos rápidamente se ponen en marcha para las pruebas, la primera prueba fue una carrera de 50 metros, Iida demostró superioridad, uno por uno pasa, cuando un chico rubio se impulsa con su quik, los demás solo lo miran confundido, la segunda de presión todos se asombran al ver un tipo de seis brazos es de 540 kg, así trascurrieron los de salto de longitud, salto prolongado de lado hasta llegar al de lanzamiento, donde uraraka consiguió infinito, cuando llego el turno de midoriya.

Iida -serio- sin duda su quik es de fortaleza, no es asi bakugou.

Bakugou- molesto- esa basura no tiene un quik, así que no esperes nada de el.

Iida- sorprendido- ¿Qué no tiene quik? Pero el venció sin dificulta a los robots y el cero puntos.

Uraraka –asustada- debes estar bromeando, sin duda tiene un quik.

Bakugou –enojado- es una mierda sin quik, dejen de molestar.

Sus amigos se preocupan ante esta revelación, mientras los demás sienten un alivio en el estómago y solo sonríen.

Aizawa –serio- sigues chico. -le arroja la pelota.

Midoriya –burlonamente y recibiéndola- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le quite su sonrisa?

Aizawa –molesto- solo arrójala.

Midoriya se pone en posición al arrojarla y con ayuda de su guante genera una pequeña onda espaciaba la pelota recorre un buen tramo, poco a poco empieza a caer, pero antes de que llegue al suelo algo la golpea esto genera que llegue un poco más lejos.

Aizawa –molesto- bien sigamos con las demás pruebas.

Así transcurren sin contratiempos al finalizar ponen los resultados, 1° yaoyorozu momo, 2° todoriko shouto, 3° bakugon katsuki, los chicos al verlos con detenimiento no podían creer lo que visualizaron 15 ° midoriya izuku, Iida y uraraka mostraban felicidad.

Chico de pelo morado –con terror- cómo es posible, termine en último lugar –lo volea a ver gritando- trampa hiciste trampa, como es posible que alguien sin quik quedara en 15° lugar tu deberías estar en mi lugar.

Midoriya solo lo ignora, el chico solo se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar, los demás chicos no podían creer tal acontecimiento, el maestro se acerca.

Aizawa- mostrando una sonrisa- ah por cierto lo de la expulsión fue broma, fue un truco para que dieran lo mejor, así que deja de llorar mineta te vez patético, tu compañero no hiso trampa, ustedes cinco les paso por confiarse.

Chica con cola de caballo –seria- claro que era una broma, era muy obvio –pensando- ese chico es sorprendente a un si un quik logro entrar y evitar el ultimo lugar.

Chica invisible- apanada- escuchamos que midoriya no tenía quik.

Aizawa-serio- así es midoriya no posee un quik, él tiene algo que les falta a todos ustedes trabajo duro, sin duda se esfuerza 10 veces más, bueno dejando esto de un lado, en su salón hay hojas con información de sus clases y de la escuela.

Se aleja al pasar junto a midoriya el solo sonríe esto lo irrita más, al finalizar se pierde, los chicos rápidamente se ponen en marcha mientras en un jardín cercano.

Aizawa- molesto- maldición la libro, tuvo suerte que sus compañeros escucharan que no poseía quik, bueno eso será una lección para...

Es interrumpido.

All might –alegre- aizawa, eres un mentiroso, el dia de los inocentes fue hace una semana, dime que opinas del chico.

Aizawa- serio- tiene determinación, no pienso negarlo es alguien que temer, claro si tuviera un quik, no me mal intérpretes, yo voy a sacar a la basura sin futuro, no tiene nada de malo cortar sueños imposibles y no importa que sea tu favorito.

Se aleja sin contratiempos, All Might lo mira intrigado, el dia trascurre sin contratiempos, al finalizar las clases midoriya camina rumbo a la salida de pronto.

Iida –alegre- midoriya.

Al voltear Iida se acerca junto con uraraka que acercan eufóricamente.

Iida- serio- eres increíble lograste pasar el examen y evitar en último lugar a un sin un quik.

Uraraka –alegre- eres asombros, deku yo no sé qué aria sin un quik.

Midoriya- serio- solo trabajo duro, entrenamiento y disciplina- los chicos solo muestran confusión- ese es mi principio.

Uraraka-sorprendida- vaya así que todo se debe a tu esfuerzo, eso es de hombres.

Iida- serio- soy patético pensé que solo al tenerme mi quik sería fácil, pero tu midoriya me has vierto los ojos.

Midoriya –serio- respecto a tu pregunta de la mañana- observa a sus compañeros confundidos- si fuera una batalla real tenías 2 opciones, 1°huir pero en el proceso rescatar a tantos civiles que puedas y evitar el confrontamiento, la 2° hacerles frente sin importar los resultados puedes conseguir la victoria o ganar tiempo en lo que llegan los refuerzos.

Iida –sorprendido- es increíble nunca pensé las posibilidades de rescate y el de ganar tiempo.

Uraraka –intrigada- pero no reconocerías fama, al huir del enemigo.

Midoriya- serio- uno debe reconocer sus fortalezas al igual que sus debilidades, solo lo entenderán con la experiencia.

Ambos se quedan sorprendidos al poco rato continúan su marcha y platicando de cosas triviales, a la mañana siguiente todo transcurre con normalidad, en la hora de la cafetería midoriya pregunta si le pueden hacer un menú con las calorías necesaria el héroe cocinero lucnh- rush se sorprende ante tal pedido, asi hasta llegar a la clase principal.

All minght –alegremente- soy yo, estoy entrando como una persona normal, -los alumnos se emocionan, excepto midoriya, posando- ¡los estudios de preparación de heroes! Empezaremos su construcción a sus bases heroicas atreves de ensayos, ¡empezamos ya mismo con ensayo de batallas, para eso, -eufórico- ¡hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes enviaron con la solicitud de acuerdo a su quik!

Compañero 1-emocionado- ¡nuestros trajes de batalla!

Compañero 2 –emocionado- ¡asombroso!

All minght -alegre- ¡vayan a cambiarse para irnos reúnanse en el patio b! Y recuerden que el traje de batalla es de vital importancia y no olviden desde ahorra todos son oficialmente héroes.

Todos se preparan al salir visten orgullosamente sus trajes, todos al ver a midoriya ocultan su risa, que solo poseía sus guantes, botas, antifaz, capa y una playera oscura con su símbolo (poner el que más les guste).

Mineta-riendo a mas no poder- te vez ridículo Midoriya.

Midoriya –sonriendo- al menos no uso un pañal y llore.

Los demás solo rieron.

Mineta –molesto- maldito bastardo.

El sigue su camino hasta estar de frente de todos, Iida y uraraka se ponen a su lado, momo solo observa sorprendida ante su postura, un chico con una cicatriz solo lo observa.

Iida-preocupado-¿midoriya acaso no llego tu traje?

Midoriya-serio- no lo hicieron pensaron que era una broma, este es mi traje.

Uraraka –preocupada- eeeeeeeeh! Eso no puede ser posible, tenemos que hablar con el maestro o el director.

Midoriya –serio- no se preocupen me las arreglaré.

All minght-pensando y molesto- esto es inaceptable, cuando termine hablare directamente a las compañías, -alegre- ok chicos veremos de que están hechos, es hora del ensayo de batallas, usualmente cuando se detiene un villano es a la vista, pero hay ocasiones que serán en espacios cerrados, nos dividiros en héroes y villanos.

Chica en traje verde intrigada y poniendo un dedo en su mejilla- ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de formación?.

All minght –entusiasmado- es entrenamiento de formación esta vez no serán robots.

Chica con cola de caballo –intrigada- ¿Cómo determina al ganador?

Bakugou –molesto - ¿los puedo mandar a volar?

Uraraka –preocupada- ¿hay expulsión?

Iida –nervioso- ¿si vamos a separarnos cual es la mejor forma?

All minght- alegre- no hablen al mismo tiempo, ¡para el entrenamiento los villanos cuidarán un arma nuclear, mientras que los héroes los detendrán, los villanos ganan si vencen o se acaba el tiempo mientras que los héroes al detenerlos o tocar la bomba! -toma una caja- sus compañeros y oponentes serán seleccionados por lotería.

IIida -incrédulo- ¡¿en verdad lo haremos así!?

Midoriya-serio- habrá momentos que trabajas con otro hebreo, para detener una amenaza, tanto tu como el deben confiar uno del otro, aun si ustedes no se llevan bien, con tal de proteger a los civiles, es un buen ejercicio para coordinación.

Iida –asombrado- como siempre vez al futuro.

All minght- emocionado- bueno empecemos de una vez.

Los equipos se dividen igual que la serie, all minght explica el escenario y el tiempo límite, el primer grupo se prepara dentro de 10 min, empezara el resto se va a un cuarto observando el escenario, suena una sirena y empiezan el equipo de héroes entra por una ventada y se ponen en marcha con cautela se mueven all minght se sorprende al ver el liderazgo de midoriya y como cuida a su compañera, mientras bakugon se separa de Iida.

Midoriya –serio y precavido- ¿alguna duda respeto al plan?

Uraraka –sorprendida- ninguna.

Midoriya –serio y observando con cuidado las esquinas- bien, solo concéntrate.

Uraraka- asombrada y siguiéndolo de cerca- ¿pero estas seguro que eso pasara? No crees que al ser tu amigo sabe bien tus movimientos, sin duda e...

Midoriya rápidamente la proteje y salta lejos de la pared, caen al suelo uraraka está algo confundida, poco a poco recobra la visión se sorprende al ver a bakugou, rápidamente midoriya se pone al frente.

Midoriya –en pose de lucha- rápido vete y completa la misión.

Uraraka –se lenta y nerviosa- si- corre y se pierde.

Midoriya –listo para la pelea- como siempre eres muy imprudente e indisciplinado.

Bakugou-molesto- cállate pedazo de mierda, esto será rápido.

Midoriya –sonriendo- cuantas veces me has vencidos, o claro a la edad de 4 años junto a tus novios.

Bakugou –furioso- esta vez será diferente, al fin podre usar mi quik libremente.

Midoriya –sonriendo- ¿crees que eso ara una diferencia.?

Bakugou –enojado- claro que si pedazo de mierda sin quik.

Bakugon lanza un puñetazo, pero midoriya lo toma y lo lanza golpea de espalda el suelo, rebota es jalado de la cintura y es golpeado en el estómago vuela 1 metro, antes de caer se apolla de sus manos gira y se incorpora, el resto de los chicos y maestro están sorprendidos ante tales a sañas, uraraka se dirige al piso superior rápidamente, mientras bakugou lanza una patada al generar una explosión esta ya con mayor fuerza, midoriya lo toma del talón gira y lo arroja más lejos, choca con una pared.

Bakugou-furioso- maldito pedazo de mierda, tus malditos trucos no funcionaran de nuevo.

Midoriya –serio –es entrenamiento y dedicación, no negare que tienes talento en combate, pero es una lástima que lo tires a la basura por la carencia de esto, aun así debes mejorar tu carácter y no ser muy orgulloso, ya que nubla tu vista.

Bakugou corre rápidamente a su encuentro, mientras en una sala urararka se oculta observa a Iida, protegiendo la bomba.

Uraraka –pensando- bien ya lo encontré, tengo que comunicarme con deku, -rápidamente pone su mano al oído- espero que este bien, -antes de llamar pone su mano en su bolsillo y saca 2 esferas- ciertos con esto podre, lograr mi objetivo.

Flashback

Uraraka –insegura- es muy difícil, aprenderse los planos del edifico.

Midoriya –sereno- no es necesario aprenderse todo -señalando en el mapa- solo recuerda las salidas de emergencia y cuartos sin salida, eso te ayudara por el momento son 2 oponentes, el verdadero problema es no tener información de cuantos son o como es el lugar.

Uraraka –sorprendida- eres increíble, inteligente y sereno sin duda siempre practicabas en las simulaciones.

Midoriya-sereno –solo fue una vez, fue una pérdida de tiempo solo fue de combate –le entrega 2 esferas y una bolera- tómalas esto te ayudada para esta misión estas son bombas de humo tendrás un 1 min. Para lanzarle esta bolera a sus pies cuando eso pase activo tu quik.

Uraraka –temerosa- pero como, nada es seguro sin du...

Midoriya –sereno- descuida bakugou atacara de frente, dejando solo a Iida en ese momento la clave es atacar por sorpresa, en caso de que falle usa la otra y huye, claro si no está segura de poder completarlo.

Uraraka –temerosa- no sería mejor qu...

Suena una sirena.

Midoriya –serio- adelante.

Fin del Flashback.

Uraraka –seria- no el confía en mi para cumplir la misión. - rápidamente toma una antes de poder lanzar algo le provoca reír.

Iida- serio y con voz de malo- ¡ahí estas uraraka! Sabía que vendrías sin duda midoriya está retrasando a bakugou, no importa no podrás hacer nad...

Una esfera se pone cerca y genera una cortina de humo, lo cual lo confunde escucha un ruido algo golpea su pie y empieza subirlo, pero en un rápido moviente se lo quita y lanza por donde vino al poco tiempo desaparece el humo y ve la bolera tirada cerca de una columna.

Iida-serio- buen intento heroe , es una lástima que no funciono.

Uraraka está encendida cerca de él, analiza y rápidamente activa su quik sobre si misma salta para alcanzar la bomba, antes de poder tocarla está del otro lado del cuarto.

Iida-riendo- por poco casi la tocas no será fácil, será mejor que te rindas, -la ve esconderse- eso no funcionará supongo que solo tienes dos intentos más para tu cortina de humo, cuando lances la otra con un giro podre disiparla sin problemas jajajajajajaja.

Uraraka-nerviosa- ¿Qué debo hacer? No me queda de otra que hacer tiempo y deku me ayude, -observa con atención la esfera.

Iida se sorprende de verla de frente y más cuando le roja la esfera al ver el humo el gira en forma de tornado y la dispersa, rápidamente mira por donde vino se pone en alerta el no verla, levanta la mira y la ve en el aire se prepara para contratacar, de pronto hay una fuerte explosión lo cual ase que tambalee, uraraka gira impulsando una pierna a la vez que desactiva su quik y lo golpea en la nuca, vuelve activar su quik y se impulsa de la parte trasera y logra tocar la bomba, Iida está de rodillas sin poder haser nada.

All minght –emocionado- el equipo de héroes gana.

Todos los estudiantes muestran una enorme euforia al ver los resultados, urararaka cae al suelo sin energía, Iida no da crédito de lo acontecido, mientras en un pasillo destrozado por la batalla, se encuentra bakugou inconsciente boca abajo al lado un Midoriya exhausto.

Midoriya-serio y pensando- es un idiota, en serio debo trabajar para que mejore.

Unos mini robots llevan a bakugoun a la enfermería el resto regresa con el resto.

All minght- serio- los felicitos chicos en especial a Iida y midoriya, ¿alguien sabe por qué?

Chica con cola de caballo –seria y levanta la mano- se apegaron bien a su misión, uraraka parecía juagar el reír por algo tonto, si no fuera por su ataque desesperado no podía lograrlo, mientras que bakugou por su comportamiento muy evidente, al parecer tiene un rencor sobre midoriya y no pensar claramente y sin mencionar que fue tonto de su parte ese ataque no solo comprometido la bomba, el espacio no era el indicado, y como usted dice midoriya e Iida se apegaron al plan, pero quien destaco más fue midoriya, ya sabía el comportamiento y mentalidad de bakugou, sin mencionar que le dio unos gadgets a su compañera.

Midoriya –serio- no solo fue estúpido, al sentirse acorralado y desesperado, nublo su juicio, su movimiento es bueno solo debe trabajar más y saber cómo usarlo correctamente, en cuanto a los gadgets son una extensión de mi como su quik, aun así, no deberían confiarse por sus quik, todos tenemos límites.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

All minght –sorprendido –buena observación yayorozu momo y midoriya, así que esfuércense al máximo chicos, al igual que su compañero.

Así trascurre el resto de las batallas, cada uno mostrando sus quik, midoriya solo observa detenidamente cada encuentro, al finalizar la clase all minght se despide y sale corriendo los chicos muestran emoción, midoriya observa detenidamente a su compañero shoto todoriko, al llegar al salón bakugou muestra ira, sus compañeros evitan mirarlo directamente mientras que a midoriyan lo felicitan por su gran trabajo cada uno se presentan, así transcurre las clases sin contratiempos al final todos se dirigen a casa bakugon antes de poder salir de la escuela es interceptado por midoriya ambos se quedan enfrente.

Bokugou –enojado- muévete pedazo de mierda, tuviste suerte si no fuera por tus estúpidas notas.

Midoriya -suspira-necesitas entrenar más, tienes un gran potencial, pero te falta disciplina, sin me...- bakugou camina y sus hombros chocan- solo lee las notas que te di estoy seguro que te servirán.

No recibe contestación alguna voltea la cara y lo sigue con la mirada hasta perderlo, unas chicas vieron todo a lo lejos.

Uraraka –emocionada- batalla destina entre hombres.

Tsyu asui –confundida – no creo que sea eso

Mina ashido- emocionada- sin duda, será emociónate su próximo encuentro.

De pronto ven a su compañera momo, totalmente cansada y frustrada.

Momo-cabizbaja- perdí cruelmente –enojada- y todo por culpa de mineta, no hiso nada, además como pudo pasar el examen, es un inútil –al levantar la mirada y ve a midoriya –si me hubiera tocado con el sin duda hubiera ganado, dejando a un lado que es un quirklle es asombroso. -pensando- aprovechare este momento para conocerlo mejor.

Levanta su ánimo camina más rápido pero antes de poder alcanzarlo al verlo retirarse rápidamente aumenta la velocidad al salir de la puerta ya no lo visualiza esto la confunde, al día siguiente varios reporteros tapan la entrada y entrevista a cada alumno para conseguir información sobre all minght, al final no reciben nada entre abucheos reclamaciones y enfado siguen en su lucha para conseguir la nota, entre la multitud hay un chico de pelo azul que solo sonríe, mientras es el salón el profesor aizawa regaña a bakugou por su comportamiento, mientras felicita al resto, esto sorprendió a midoriya las clases siguen normales con el detalle que eligieron al presidente de la clase, todos hablaron eufóricamente para tener el puesto midoriya solo se queda en silencio, aizawa solo se quedó dormido mientras ellos eligen, Iida propuso por medio de votaciones todos quedan de acuerdo así empieza la selección al cabo de 15 min. Se tienen los resultados, esto sorprendió mucho a midoriya al tener la mayor cantidad de votos, seguida de momo, ella muestra una ligera sonrisa, bakugo solo enojo.

Aizawa –indiferente- midoriya es el presidente de la clase y momo como vicepresidente.

Midoriya –serio- gracias, no los defraudare daré lo mejor de mí, para cumplir sus expectativas, espero contar con su apoyo.

Todos se quedan perplejos ante su compostura y palabras, Iida, uraraka y momo sentían más confianza y respeto, así trascurre con normalidad la clase, ya en el almuerzo el comedor está lleno Iida, uraraka están sorprendidos al ver a midoriya trabajando en sus guantes.

Uraraka –intrigada- deku ¿tu fabricaste tu traje?

Midoriya –revisándolos- así es, cada pieza cumple su función.

Iida-serio y moviéndose como robot- ¿ya hablaste con el maestro o el director? Sin duda buscarán y meterán una queja a las compañías por tal negligencia.

Midoriya –serio- ayer antes de salir all minght, dijo que no me preocupara se ocuparia de esto, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

al quitar una pieza observa que está rota, el solo suspira sus amigos muestran preocupación, antes de poder tomar su teléfono ponen una nueva pieza delante de él, al mirar de quien es la mano visualiza a momo, Iida y uraraka se sorprenden, toma la pieza agradece y sigue su trabajo.

Momo-seria y sentándose a su lado- vaya sin duda fue muy costoso fabricar tu traje.

Midoriya-serio- gaste la mitad de mis ahorros.

Uraraka –temerosa- cu... cu... ¿Cuánto fue?

Midoriya- suspirando- 90 mil dólares.

Uraraka solo grita ante tal cantidad mientras Iida y momo están sorprendidos.

Momo-sorprendida- es una buena cantidad, pero lo que veo que es solo un prototipo.

Midoriya- serio- así es, algunas piezas son difíciles de conseguir tengo que pedirlo de otros países.

Iida-serio- pero aun es sorprendente que consiguieras esa cantidad y no tener problemas al obtenerlas.

Midoriya-sonriendo- tuve un poco de ayuda.

Uraraka-trise- si tuviera esa cantidad mi vida sería un poco más fácil, -emocionada- por favor enséñame a conseguir esa cantidad.

Midoriya-mirándola y sonriendo- te puedo ayudar para que a final del año puedas tener 10 mil, ya que desde niño empecé a ganar dinero de maneras simples, aparte de conseguir un trabajo en mis vacaciones ayudando en diferentes áreas, ase 2 años entre en la bolsa de valores como soy menor no puedo directamente, así que mi mamá tomo mi lugar, la fui guiando al igual que invertirlo, te daré orientación lo demás depende de ti.

Uraraka solo sonríe y brillan sus ojos.

Momo- sorprendida- vaya sabes mucho, con esa mentalidad podrías ser presidente de una famosa compañía.

Iida –emocionado- eres sorprendente midoriya, no solo puede ser un gran héroe, también un gran empresario.

Uraraka-emocionada- no solo eso también un gran líder, él fue quien me guio para conseguir la victoria.

Iida- sorprendido- no cabe duda que tome la mejor opción al votar por ti, posees valor, buen juicio y determinación yo también lo deseaba-llorando.

Uraraka- intrigada- eeeeeh! Debiste votar por ti.

Iida-serio y robot- solo seguí mi juicio, espero ser un gran líder y poner en alto el legado mi familia ya que han sido héroes por generación.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

Midoriya- serio- tienes una gran sombra que superar.

Iida-serio- lo sé y espero ser genial como mi hermano, conocido como ¡turbo hero ingenium! Es alguien que sigue las reglas y guía a las personas, aspiro ser como el –mostrando orgullo- creo que es muy pronto para tomar el liderazgo, por ahora tu eres el mejor.

Las chicas se quedan sorprendidas, midoriya sigue su trabajo observa la determinación de sus compañeros, le llegan los recuerdos de sus antiguos aliados a pesar de las diferencias y peleas, siempre estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo por el bien mayor ante de poder hablar una alarma los pone en alerta, todos rápidamente salen del comedor Iida antes de salir observa por el rabillo de su ojo que midoriya sigue en su lugar, intenta regresar pero se lo impiden el resto de alumnos, el pasillo es un caos nadie sabe qué ocurre y poco a poco cunde el pánico, Iida al ver que pasa en sus arreadores y pensar que haría su hermano y midoriya rápidamente pide ayuda a uraraka, flota y activa su quik, choca con la pare y dirige unas palabras para calmar a todos logra su cometido al poco rato todos se calman, llega la policía y saca a los periodistas ya todo calmado las clases retornan ya en el salón.

Momo -seria- bien presidente empiece.

Midoriya –serio- iniciaremos con la ceremonia para el nuevo presidente, pero antes de eso-mirando a Iida- felicitemos a Iida por lograr unir a las personas ante la situación, no solo lograste calmarlos mantuviste tu compostura y no te doblegaste esa son cualidades de un líder, pero... -todos están atentos- habla momentos que dudaras de tu juicio, incluso tus acciones y principios estarán a prueba, esto determinarán la victoria, necesitaras nervios de aceros, solo con el tiempo y experiencia lograras ser un buen líder, así que Iida ¿quieres ser el presidente no el líder? Al aceptarlo nuestras vidas estarán en tus manos.

Todos están sorprendidos ante tales palabras, Iida solo esta perplejo ante esta declaración.

Iida-se levanta y serio- no cabe duda que tome la mejor decisión, antes no vi que sería una gran carga... -levantando la mano- claro que acepto, no será fácil, gracias por abrirme los ojos, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Todos están alegres.

Midoriya-sonriendo- solo tenías que pedírmelo.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

Momo –intrigada- ¿incluso yo podía?

Midoriya-relajado-claro.

Mineta-molesto- debí pedírtelo

Midoriya-sonriendo- eso sería una mala decisión.

Todos ríen, mineta solo muestra irritación.

Aizawa-sorprendido y pensando- no cabe duda que eres un líder, no solo estas demostrando que se puede lograr ser un héroe sin un quik, también ayudas a tus compañeros a crecer, sin duda intentabas ayudar a bakugou pero su orgullo y carácter lo encadenan.

Mientras en la entra el director y algunos maestros analizan el estado de su seguridad y una posible amenaza.

Continuara...


	4. enemigos y aliados

Capitulo 4: enemigos y aliados

En un edificio en mal estado se ve tres figuras dentro de un cuarto 2 salen.

Villano 1-hablando por teléfono- escucha pendejo si quieres volver a ver a tus hijos vivos, pagaras el recate y nada de estupideces de llamar a la policía o héroes.- cuelga

Voltea aun esquina se ven 2 niños amarrados a una silla llorando, el solo sonríe se acerca con cuidado y golpea a uno, ríe se prepara para dar otro golpe de pronto un fuerte ruido lo detiene al voltear donde proviene escucha otro gran golpe al poco tiempo todo queda en silencio, rápidamente se acerca a la puerta al abre observar por el pasillo oscuro no ve a sus compañeros camina un poco al doblar la esquina los encuentra inconscientes y con huesos rotos rápidamente da la vuelta apenas da 2 pasos y algo lo deriva y es jaldo a la oscuridad, en otro lado un par de ladrones salen de una tienda y corren rumbo a los callejones el dueño solo grita de impotencia, los ve alejarse y entrar a un callejón el solo cae de rodillas y llora no pasa más de 5 minutos que un maletín cae a sus pies al abrir se sorprende al ver el dinero, lo toma y se levanta pero antes de poder entrar su asombro es mayor al igual que algunos transeúntes al ver los delincuentes colgados boca abajo e inconscientes.

En la AU todo sigue su curso, midoriya sigue con su rutina junto a sus compañeros en la hora del almuerzo.

Iida-asombrado- chicos supieron la noticia.

Uraraka- alegre- si es sorprendente lo que paso.

Momo-reservada- están haciendo un buen trabajo, no lo crees midoriya.

Midoriya- serio- ya lo creo.

Alumno 1- sorprendido- amigo aun no me lo creo si sigue así la policía la carrera de héroe será un chiste.

Alumno 2- sorprendido- ¿de que estas hablando?

El chico rápidamente mente le pone el video.

Reportera- seria- la policía logro detener y rescatar a los hijos de famoso empresario Ryo toga, que fueron secuestrados por la pandilla ojos de serpiente que están relacionados por cargos de secuestro, robo con violencia y asesinato, en un plazo de solo 24 horas, al igual que han recuperado terreno en una zona roja que incluso los héroes profesionales han tenido problemas para mantener el orden, veamos que nos dice el comisionado kakashi.

Comisionado- serio-todo fue gracias al duro trabajo de todo el departamento, costo un poco de trabajo encontrar la base de operaciones de esta pandilla una vez, encontrada pusimos un plan de rescate tambien fue gracias al apoyo de algunos héroes que pudimos capturarlos.

Reportero- comisionado, es cierto que los encontraros inconscientes cuando llegaron.

Comisionado- serio- eso es mentira, algunos de mis hombres tuvieron que ocupar algo de fuerza no letal para detenerlos.

Reportero- ¿piensan recuperar la zona roja?

Comisionado-serio- esa es la idea, ya no toleraremos esto, nadie debe salir con miedo a las calles, estamos haciendo planes para recuperarlo en el menor tiempo posible, antes que lo pregunten si colaboraremos con algunos héroes para que sea más rápido es todo.

Alumno 2- viejo, espero que esto no afecte mi carrera.

Las clases continúan su ritmo a las 12:50 p.m. todos los alumnos de la clase 1-a están emocionados el profesor aizawa hoy tendría ensaño de rescate, todos rápidamente se preparan antes de salir del salón.

Aizawa- indiferente- midoriya tu traje al fin llego.

Esto sorprendió a varios, sus amigos solo sonrieron, todos se preparan y están a la expectativa de su compañero tenían curiosidad de su traje al verlo todos están sorprendidos (pueden poner a su gusto, ocupare la versión de arkham city origins) nadie podía ocultar su asombro uraraka solo sonríe, un compañero solo se asombra demasiado, Iida rápidamente pone a todos en fila ya dentro del autobús todos hacen platica.

¿?-oye Midoriya siempre digo lo que tengo en la mente.

Midoriya-serio- si asui.

Tsuyu- alegre- dime tsuyu, eres impresionante ya que lograste entrar a yuuei sin un quiik, en otras escuelas ni siquiera te dejarían hacer al examen.

Kirishima- alegre- ya lo creo, la verdad no sé qué aria sin un quiik, bueno aunque el mío no es la gran cosa solo puedo endurecer mi cuerpo.

Midoriya- serio- aun así, es un buen quiik, solo debes saber sacarle provecho.

Tokoyami-serio- siempre analizas a tu oponente es una cualidad, es admirable pero tienes un problema murmuras mucho a lo mejor ese es tu quiik.

Mina-riendo- eso es cierto a un recuerdo en la clase de batalla, cuando terminaba un combate murmurabas cosas.

Midoriya-apenado- tengo el mal habito de murmurar cuando analizo las cosas.

Kirisima- alegre- pero hombre tu traje es genial.

Tokoyami-serio- estoy de acuerdo ese color negro ayuda mucho.

El autobús está muy animado al cabo de unos minutos llegan los recibe el heroe 13, Mientras en la dirección.

Nezu-sirviendo te- debes medir las consecuencias, ya no eres joven sin mencionar tu herida.

All minght –apenado- lo siento director director, solo necesito descansar un poco.

Nezu –serio y acercando tazas en la mesa- dejando a un lado esto, ¿el joven mirro será tu sucesor?

All minght-serio- no lo sé, cuando vi los videos me quedé asombrado por su poder, es alguien digno, pero...

Nezu- intrigado- ¿pero?

All minght-serio y tomando un sorbo- el joven midoriya es el más indicado, muestra de alguna manera superioridad ante el joven mirrio, no solo en combate, estrategia, inteligencia, observación, incluso estoy seguro que le ganaría en un combate mano a mano.

Nezu-alegre- vaya no fui el único que se dio cuenta, sin duda el joven midoriya es alguien especial, cuando presento su examen me quede sorprendido él fue el primer alumno sin quiik, de la academia estoy deseando ver que tan lejos puede llegar

Mientras en el área de entrenamiento, Se ven varias personas corriendo desesperadas buscando algo en una zona rocosa.

Villano 1-enojado- como fue posible, ese crio nos vio la cara.

Villano 2- enojado- no debieron ir lejos sigan buscando.

El grupo se separa en equipo de tres, mientras en una pequeña fisura alguien observa al ver que se alejan oculta su rostro el voltea y ve a tres de sus compañeros con miedo.

Mina- miedo- que diablos aremos.

kaminari- miedo- tuvimos suerte de que midoriya lanzara bombas de humo y encontrara este escondite, debemos permanecer en silencio.

Midoriya- serio- no debemos movernos y atacar.

Jirou- miedo- estás loco, kaminari tiene razón.

Midoriya- serio- solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentran, sé que es muy arriesgado, pero es la mejor opción que tenemos- ve sus rostros de preocupación e inseguridad- bien cómo funcionan sus quiik?

Jirou- seria- es jack tango unos lóbulos que cuelgan de mis orejas se pueden estirar y conectar a cualquier objeto, esto me ayuda a identificar el sonido junto con el ataque.

Mina-miedo- puedo crear un asido corrosivo, al igual que su solubilidad y viscosidad.

Kaminari- miedo- soy inútil en esta situación, genero descargas eléctricas a cualquier dirección.

Los chicos se miran entre sí, observan a midorya que empieza a murmurar no pasa más de 3 min.

Midoriya -serio y sonriendo- muy bien si queremos salir de aquí sigan mis intrusiones al pie de la letra.

Jirou –preocupada- que diablos estas dici...- recibe un bastón observa que modifica una pequeña pistola y se la entrega a mina- debemos esperar la ayudad.

Midoriya –serio- jirou tú serás la clave para que salgamos de aquí.

Jirou -sorprendida- ¿queeee?

Midoriya- serio- usa tu conductor para escuchar las ondas sonoras de los enemigos, nosotros te cubriremos en todo momento, mina tendrás un límite de disparos solo atacaras aquellos que poseen armas, mientras yo y kaminari atacaremos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kaminari- asustado- estás loco, tú sabes pelear si quieres que te ayude dame un arma.

En eso un villano aparece enfrente de ellos, midoriya toma de la playera a kaminari y lo arroja para que choque el villano recibe una descarga eléctrica potente, kaminari solo sonríe, rápidamente los chicos se ponen en marcha, se abren camino al seguir en pie el plan de su compañero y evitando peleas innecesarias, se sorprender al ver a su compañero ir directamente y dejando en k.o. a os enemigos.

Jirou-pensando- es sorprende, maneja todo con calma y serenidad, ya casi salimos –se detiene bruscamente- chicos algo anda mal.

De pronto recibe una descarga eléctrica logra quitar su conductor del suelo, cae de rodillas, kaminaria grita de dolor al voltear un villano con mascara de esqueleto lo tiene subyugado del cuello.

Villano-riendo- vaya sí que nos dieron problemas ríndanse o matare a su compañero.

Las chicas solo miran con impotencia.

Midoriya-serio y con un bataran en la mano- será mejor que lo sueltes.

Villano-serio- baja ese juguete, no quiero matar un compañero de electricidad.

Midoriya-serio- tendrás que romperle el cuello, ya que la electricidad no le afecta cierto.

Villano- alegre- así es, ahorra que ya entendiste será...-logra esquivar sin problemas el bataran- riendo-jajajaja fallaste niño.

El solo ve su sonrisa, lo cual lo confunde pero de pronto siente algo filoso que atraviesa el brazo, grita y suelta a kaminari, al llevarlo a sus ojos observa lo que provoca su dolor, al levantar la mirada recibe un fuerte golpe que lo deja inconsciente.

Mina-preocupada- déjame ayudarte.

Midoritya-de rodillas- no me toques, o te verás afecta, rápido váyanse enseguida los alcanzó.

Kaminaria-preocupado- viejo no es necesario, –lo toca del hombro- y que tal ahorra.

Midoriya –se levanta con algo de dificulta- mejor, muy bien larguemos antes que vengan sin duda el grito los puso en alerta.

Todos asienten y corren los rápido posible, a lo lejos escuchan una explosión midoriya les grita que sigan y no miren atrás, al cabo de unos minutos llegan con los demás en la entrada, se ponen al tanto de la situación.

Jirou-gritando- ¿dónde esta midoriya?

Shouji- sorprendido- está peleando con ese mounstro.

Todos voltean solo quedan mudos ante tal escena.

Aizawa –en el suelo todo golpeado y preocupado- lárgate de aquí chico.

Midoriya –en pose de pelea y con un batara en cada mano- si lo dejo lo mataran.

Shigaraki –riendo- jajajaja crees poder derrotar a nomu? Él fue creado para matar a all minght.

Midoriya –serio- crees que solo con fuerza le ganaras.

Shigaraki –alegre- no solo posee fuerza, también un excelente factor regenerativo y una buena resistencia a los golpes.

Midoriya – serio- vaya eso es sorprendente, pero es una lástima.

Shigaraki –confundido- ¿a qué te refieres?

Midoriya –sonriendo- le falta lo más importante experiencia, a pesar que tiene esa habilidad claramente no posee cerebro alguno, lo que más me sorprende que unos simples lacayos vinieran si un plan.

Shigaraki estaba a punto de hablar, pero es interrumpido.

Kurogiri –serio- se me escapo un alumno.

Shigaraki –molesto- es un gamer over, no importa mataremos a cada uno de estos futuros héroes.

Midoriya-serio- me sorprende que solo vinieran con un solo nomu, -shigaraki y kurogiri lo miran- son unos idiotas yo vendría con lo menos unos 5 en vez de toda esa bola de inútiles.

Shigaraki –molesto- tenemos una bodega fabricando más bueno no importa te mataremos lentamente, así mi maestro me recompensara –riendo- jajajajaja mataremos a ese estúpido símbolo de la paz, ya que tiene el tiempo contado así yo podre heredar el...

Kurogiri –serio y deteniéndolo- cálmate, no caigas en sus juegos, este niño es listo, revelaste información que no sabía.

Midoriya –sonriendo- sin duda eres el líder, descubriste fácilmente este juego de niños.

Shigaraki solo muestra enojo y se rasca el cuello hasta sangran le ordena a nomu atacar, midoriya le hace frente, logra esquivar un golpe, le entierra los bataran en sus hombros inmovilizando sus brazos, el nomu corre lo esquivan y choca con una pare antes de poder voltear un gancho atraviesa su pecho y es jalado con dirección a un lago, kurogiri abre un portal para ponerlo enfrente de midoriya, con esfuerzos logra esquivar el impacto, en eso el nomu incrementa los músculos de los brazos sacándolos y recuperando la movilidad se avienta golpea el suelo midoriya salta pero le toman del pie y es lanzado a una fuente, con un giro logra caer de pie, antes de poder reaccionar lo tiene enfrente recibe un golpe al estómago lo manda 5 metros, ellos ríen pero ven una explosión de lleno al nomu, que genera una cortina de humo, al dispersarse ven unos extraños aparatos cerca de él generando una fuerte descarga eléctrica antes de poder reaccionar midoriya se acerca velozmente impulsado por una soga y se pone encima del nomu y le pone dos aparatos en su cabeza el nomu intenta atraparlo lo esquiva se alejas y empieza a producir un fuerte ruido a la vez que avienta 4 tubos hacia sus enemigos, el nomu con esfuerzo logra quitárselo y general un golpe dispersando la cortina shigaraki y kurogiri se asombrar al notar que no está aizawa y midoriya rápidamente lo buscan a horillas del lago midoriya carga aizawa caminan lentamente en el proceso se encuentran con tsuyu, mineta y todoriko, aizawa les ordena la retirada.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras son rodeados todoroki y midoriya se preparan para la pelea en eso se escucha un gran estruendo todos voltean, los alumnos muestran felicidad los villanos temor al ver all minght, rápidamente se arroja a la batalla dejando inconsciente a cada villano, los chicos no pierden oportunidad y se reagrupan poco a poco llegan los demás rápidamente aizawa ordena que se retiren, bakunon ignora la orden, al igual que todoroki y kirishima.

Midoriya –se pone en frente- si quieren ayudar, tendrán que escucharme.

Bakugou-furioso- cállate pedazo de mierda, lo matare de frente.

Midoriya- serio- no seas estúpido, esa cosa pose resistencia y regeneración molecular, eso es más peligroso que su fuerza.

Todorico –neutral- que recomiendas.

Midoriya –serio- para que esto funcione necesitamos su ayudad.

Rápidamente les explica el plan se sorprenden, mientras all mingth tiene dificultades para tener a raya el nomu el cual le da un golpe directo al rosto lo manda a valor unos 8 metros.

Shigaraki –riendo- jajajajaja que patético eres símbolo de la paz, pero no te preocupes una vez que te eliminemos- recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro que genera que caiga una mano- no, no, no, no, no, –antes de poder tomarla un bataran la atraviesa a la mita –maldito hijo de puta te matare primero.

Al voltear la mirada de frente ve al joven midoriya en medio del nomu y all mingth.

Midoriya- alegre- quieres que te de una mano –aciona un arma la cual toma la mano caída - o perdiste algo, -levantándola.

Shigaraki-furioso- nomu mata a ese hijo de puta.

Monu corre al tenerlo de frente midoriya brinca encima quedando cerca de su cabeza, shigaraki solo sonríe pero rápidamente se pierde al ver una explosión, el nomu se tambalea y le caen una lluvia de explosiones, shigaraki en su desesperación camina no da más de 2 pasos y se detiene al agacharse ve en sus pies unas pelotas moradas al voltear y ver a su compañero inmóvil y con las manos arriba kirisima le apunta con el arma de bakugou y todoroki con su mano listo para congelarlo, al voltear ve a nomu en el suelo boca arriba pegado con barias pelotas moradas.

Midoriya- serio – es todo no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Shigaraki voltea su izquierda ve midoriya con un antifaz y sin sus guantes y protector, rápidamente fija su mirada al frente ve a bakugon sin la máscara y con una sonrisa, el solo muestra furia.

Mineta –alegre y saliendo de unos arbustos- tu plan fue un éxito midoriya.

Midoriya –serio- solo concéntrense, y esperemos la ayudad.

Mientras en la entrada los chichos y maestros solo gritan de alegría, unos villanos se acercan al ver el arma secreta totalmente derrotada corren desesperadamente, all mingth se pone en acción y los deja inconscientes en eso llegan los refuerzos los cuales están asombrados, en un acto desesperado kurogiri ataca rápidamente recibe los ataques y abre un portal desapareciendo los chicos solo mostraron frustración, al poco tiempo llega la policía y se llevan a los vilanos, los chicos de la clase felicitan a sus compañeros.

Mina- alegre- fueron geniales.

Tokoyami- serio- fue excelente su estrategia.

Tooru –alegre- estuvieron sorprendente, lo que realmente me sorprende es que mineta entrara en acción.

Tsuyu –con el dedo en la mejilla- sí, quien pensaría que mineta fuera valiente.

Mineta –orgulloso- debieron ver la expresión patética de midoriya para que no fuera jajajajaja.

Kirishima –golpeandolo- mas bien la tuya.

Todoroki- neutral- estabas llorando y suplicando de no ir, todo fue gracias a su plan.

Los chicos se sorprenden, voltean donde está su compañero recibiendo atención médica, los chicos intentan hablar con bakugou el solo los ignora las clases se suspenden esa misma noche en techo.

Comisionado- fumando- ¿chico estas bien?

¿?-serio- soy robin comisionado.

Comisionado- volteando y asombrado- hola robin, sin duda fue horrible el ataque a yueii.

Robin –serio- descuide el jefe, supo manejarlo correctamente todo, -se acerca- le manda esta información.

Le entrega unas hojas rápidamente las analiza y quema.

Comisionado –serio- esto es muy grave, mandare a mis mejores hombres a cubierto -suspirando- ya tenemos suficiente con la droga trigger y al asesino de héroes.

Robin-serio- no se preocupe are una vigilancia por la zona –le entrega un dispositivo con unos números- con esto podrá mandar mensajes y comunicarse con el jefe.

Comisionado-serio- no hay problema –al voltear no lo ve- es muy bueno, así que robin. -sonríe.

Robin vigila la ciudad de techo en techo esquivando héroes y policías detiene robos, ya de madrugada decide volver a casa, pero un ruido llama su atención, ve tres sujetos, 2 de ellos golpeando a un chico tirado con una sudadera de all minght el otro tiene sometida a una chica, entes de poder entrar en acción llega un tipo y cae sobre bolsas de basura, al poco tiempo los deja inconsciente lo cual llama su atención.

¿?-molesto- estos tipos no dicen nada.

Robin –molesto- lo estás haciendo mal.

¿?- volteando- ¿quién eres?

Robin- serio-eso no importa, -se dirige así los atacantes- rápido ayúdame. -levantando a uno.

¿?- molesto- ¿Por qué?

Robin- serio- yo también estoy buscando esa droga.

Esto dejo sorprendido a los presentes rápidamente lo ayudad, la chica decide seguirlos el chico con sudadera observa cómo se retiran da la media vuelta para seguir su camino por una extraña razón los sigue, llegan al techo de un edificio de 12 pisos los tres no dan crédito al verlos colgados boca abajo, rápidamente los despierta.

Robin –serio- muy bien, que saben de la droga trigger.

Ladrón 1- asustado- no sé nada lo juro.

Ladrón 2 –asustado- me rindo solo metanos a la cárcel.

Ladrón 3 –enojado- muerte pendejo, cuando salga de aquí te daré tu merecido.

Robin –enojado- respuesta equivocada.

Los suelta en conjunto los presenten no dan crédito, solo escuchan el grito, robin detiene las cuerdas a escasos centímetros del suelo y los regresa de frente, observa que 2 de ellos están desmayado y con los pantalones mojados.

Robin –serio- listo para hablar.

Ladrón 3 –serio- no y este estúpido truco no funcionara de nuevo.

Robin –jalándolo – descuida se otros trucos, -lo azota al piso- espero que esto refresque tu memoria.

Lo empieza torturar, los presentes no podían creer tal sadismo solo lo ven rompiéndolo uno por uno los dedos de su mano al final terminan confesando cada crimen y un dato importante al final lo golpea que lo deja inconsciente y amara junto a sus compinches y los deja en un callejón, rápidamente se alejan a unas cuadran ven una patrulla llegar y llevárselos.

¿?-serio- chico eres genial, se mi pupilo.

Robin- serio- soy robin, será mejor de dejen esta estupidez, por tu negligencia tus compañeros casi no la cuentan.

¿?-molesta- oye no soy su compañera soy la idol pop step.

¿?-avergonzado- soy un don nadie solo hago servicio comunitario la gente me dice gentleman lo cual odio, ni siquiera tengo un nombre de héroe.

¿?-serio- yo soy el héroe knucklduster

Robin –serio y examinándolos- me importa un comino, ahora lárguense.

Se aleja pero es detenido.

Knucklduster –enojado- mira enano, cuida esa boca tuya o ve...- recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro- mal moviente chico.

Se abalanza no pasa más de 5 min. Que esta tirado en el suelo.

Robin- serio- no sabes pelar, no tienes disciplina y entrenamiento eres un perro loco, pero...-los tres están atentos- tienes potencial si quieres ser mi ayudante primero tendrás que mostrar que tienes valor a mi jefe.

Le arroja un dispositivo.

Robin-serio- piénselo si aceptan solo presionen el botón.

Se acerca a la cordillera del edificio y salta la chica y el chico rápidamente se asoman, pero grande es su sorpresa que no lo ven, rápidamente ayudan al otro sujeto a levantarse bajan del edifico y se despiden, a la mañana siguiente en yueei los chicos están sorprendidos al ver el lamentable estado de aizawa, a la vez que da la noticia sobre el festival deportivo, todo pasa sin contratiempos.

Midoriya –serio y pesando- la droga trigger aumenta las habilidades del quiik de la persona, pero nubla su juicio, provoca una fuerte adicción y deja la lengua negra, es muy inferior a la toxina venom de Bane, aun así no deja de ser peligrosa tendré que aumentar mi rango de vigilancia, a igual de capturar al asesino de héroes.

Cementos –neutral- midoriya- no recibe contestación- midoriya, midoriya –gritando.

Midoriya –reaccionando- sí.

Cementos-confundido- es raro de ti no poner atención.

Bakugou –burlonamente- estúpido nerd, estas asustado por el festival deportivo.

Tokoyami –serio- cualquiera lo estaría, ya es muy importante.

Yuga- alegre- es difícil que el brille, al no tener un quiik.

Mina- alegre- por favor, lo vimos en acción es sorprendente, sin duda está pensando una estrategia.

Tsuyu –neutral- es posible kero.

Cementos-sereno- ya tranquilos, esto es importante dime midoriya que piensas.

Midoriya –serio - es una estupidez el festival deportivo.

Todos se quedan en schok.

Cementos –sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

Midoriya- serio-le estamos dando ventaja al enemigo, al darle información de nuestras habilidades, fortalezas y debilidades, esto debería ser en secreto.

Cementos –intrigado- no participaras.

Midoriya-suspirando- no tengo opción si no participo pierdo mi puesto en el curso de héroes, esto no solo sirve para que los profesionales elijan, también para cambiar piezas, sin duda los demás cursos lucharan por un lugar.

Cementos-asombrado- mi, mi, Midoriya donde escuchaste esa información.

Midoriya –indiferente- es demasiado obvio, solo son 2 salones para héroe, aquellos que no pudieron, tienen oportunidad de entrar a los demás cursos, para que lo entiendan bien, somos los jugadores estrellas del equipo, así que pasa cuando no rinde.

Ojiro- sorprendido- el de la banca toma su lugar, claro si fuera un equipo participarí juegos, pero en nuestro caso es diferente.

Sero- sorprendido- fue difícil entrar al curso, para que al final dependiendo tu rendimiento té saquen.

Tooru- temerosa- ¿sensei eso es posible?

Cementos- sereno- así es esto no es solo es una oportunidad para que brillen, está la posibilidad que sean removidos o en peor de los casos expulsados – todos muestran miedo- bueno den su mayor esfuerzo continuemos las clases.

Todos los alumnos solo muestran miedo, voltean a ver a su compañero que se muestra sereno y tranquilo, ya en la hora del almuerzo midoriya intenta animarlos al preguntarles sus motivos de ser héroes, no se sorprende mucho al saber sus razones, se dirige al comedor junto con sus amigos, en el camino se topan con all minght que le pide si puede hablar en privado, acepta y llegan a un cuarto.

All minght- sirviendo te- primero déjame felicitarte por tu valentía joven midoriya.

Midoriya- indiferente- solo hacia lo correcto.

All minght- alegre- es lo que me agrada de ti, eres humilde, sin tu ayuda seguramente hubiera muerto junto con aizawa, tu estrategia fue asombrosa no solo confundiste a tus enemigos también supiste manejarlo con calma y ocupar correctamente los quiik de tus compañeros ha ha ha ha.

Midoriya- tomando un sorbo- bien cuál es el punto de todo esto.

All minght- alegre- sigues siendo frio joven midoriya al igual que la primera vez que nos conocimos, si alguien me dijera que un chico sin quiik derroto un villano no lo creería, tienes buenas cualidades para...-escucha un fuerte golpe a la mesa- pasa algo.

Midoriya –serio- déjese de rodeos y valla al grano.

All minght- sorprendido, mirando a los ojos y pensando- esa mirada es de determinación, con una gran voluntad de jamás rendirse ante la adversidad, su aura muestra confianza y seguridad no cabe duda que es el indicado para el one for all –sonriendo- joven midoriya sabe cuál es mi quiik.

Midoriya-sorprendido- los rumores dicen que super fuerza o fortalecimiento, lo cual no creo, su quiik es único o eso pensaba –all minght muestra confusión- desde que aparecieron los quiik hay poco registros o información, pero hay un mito de alguien con una gran fuerza casi al igual que uste, no solamente eso sino una contraparte igual de fuerte, después de un tiempo hubo mayor registro y datos sabe que descubrí.

All minght- asombrado –que joven midoriya

Mdoriya –serio- antes de uste hubo 7 personas iguales con el mismo quiik, la única diferencia cada nuevo que aparece es más fuerte o tenía 2, como si lo heredara o pasaran eso es algo estúpido no cree.

All minght-asombrado- si es muy estúpido, un quiik no se puede pasar, pero volviendo al tema la razón fue para decirte te pienso entrenarte personalmente y patrocinarte en el festival deportivo al hacerlo té pido que ganes a toda costa.

Midoriya-serio- no necesito su ayudad, pero gracias, aun así, es una estupidez el festival deportivo, ya vera seré un ejemplo a seguir, con su permiso me retiro.

Midoriya se levanta y se despide de all minght.

All minght –al verlo salir es cubierto de humo al dispersarse se ve alguien esquelético- el joven midoriya es alguien de temer, me alegra que este de nuestro lado –sudando y temblando- el descubrió algo importante bueno a medias, que bueno que se me ocurrió que sería su patrocinador, ahorra estoy más seguro que es el merecedor de este poder.

Las clases trascurren con normalidad al final de la clase todo están sorprendido al ver u gran número de alumnos enfrente de su salón.

Bakugon –tranquilo- largo extras, estorban al próximo nº1.

Alumno 1- enojado-maldito presumido solo porque saliste victorioso del ataque, tienes aire de grandeza.

Bakugo- irritado- solo son un montón de perdedores, al no entrar al curso de héroes.

Alumno 2- enojado- eres un hijo de puta, además quiero confirmar el rumor que un quiikrle está en este salon.

Bakugou –riendo- jajajajajaja así es hay un quiikle en el departamento de héroes, ustedes son basura al ser superados, es aquel- señalando a midoriya- pero descuiden tendrán una oportunidad de entrar claro, si él no se presenta.

chico de cabello morado - enfadado- cómo es posible que un quiikle sea mejor que nosotros, sin duda soborno para entrar.

Momo- enojada- el entro con su esfuerzo.

Iida-enojado y moviéndose como robot- así es, es una persona ejemplar.

Hay un fuertes discusión de ambos lados.

Midoriya- serio y gritando- suficiente.

Todos se quedan asombrados y mirándolo fijamente.

Midoriya- serio y retador- si quieren mi lugar tendrán que ganárselo, -sonríe-claro si pueden.

Esto enfado los presentes de pronto escucharon una risa, todos voltean ven a un chico rubio, seguido de una chica de pelo azul y un chico con la cabeza abajo.

Chico rubio- alegre- eres interesante –levantando su mano- soy mirrio togata.

Midoriya –serio y estrechando su mano- midori...

Chica de pelo azul-alegre- izuku midoriya, es cierto que luchaste solo con un tal nomu.

Midoriya-serio- así es-desprendiendo el saludo y pensando- este sujeto es fuerte- normal- ¿Quién eres?

Nejeri-alegre- soy nejeri hadaou y el chico atrás de mi es tamaki ajamiki.

Tamaki -sorprendido- le veo su rostro- pone su cabeza atrás de su compañera- es demasiado.

Midoriya solo los observa todos sienten un ambiente pesado nadie decía palabra o movía.

Alumno 4- gritando estupefacto- ellos son los tres grandes de yueei, los próximos héroes dentro del rango.

Todos están sorprendidos por tal noticia, pero más al ver que los ignoran y muestran un aura de lucha.

Mirrio- bueno tenemos cosas que hacer fue un gusto conocerte midoriya.

Los tres grandes se alejan, dejando todos sorprendidos midoriya se retira seguido por sus amigos, nadie se atreva a detenerlo o hablarle, poco a poco todos se retiran, el director vio todo de lejos solo sonríe, al caer la noche se ve a robin hacer su patrulyaje y deteniendo robos, de pronto recibe una señal.

Continuara...


	5. red

CAPITULO 5: RED

Es una noche fría y silenciosa, Robin recorre la ciudad de techo en techo, observando, escuchando y analizando, detiene crímenes entre las sombras los interrogaba para encontrar pistas o un indicio de su cruzada, hace apenas 6 semanas atrás, era noticia sin fundamentos gracias al comisionado que lo cubría y se llevaba la gloria, eso no le preocupaba, en su interior deseaba acabar con esto dejar el manto, dejar de ser un justiciero estar con su madre, solo tener una vida normal, trabajo y amigos.

Robin-pensando y enojado- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo izuku? Eres un idiota al ponerte este manto, olvida todo déjalo a alguien más, no eres un millonario excéntrico, tampoco bruce wayne, ni mucho menos batman.

Robin se detiene bruscamente y queda cerca del borde del edificio, mira su reflejo con el vidrio del edifico de enfrente, cierra su puño y frunce una ceja, a final arroja un bataran y estrella.

Robin –pensando y furioso- eres un imbécil al retarlos, ya tenías la vida segura junto a mamá, peor lo echaste a perder, ellos no son la liga de la justicia, acaso solo co...

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos el notar una señal y no cualquiera, rápidamente se dirige al lugar, llega a unos muelles se sorprende al ver una gran cantidad de sujetos, observa con atención hay un total de 30 personas fuerte mente armados, están desesperados buscando algo o alguien, observa de nuevo la señal sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo debe actuar rápido, dentro de una bodega podemos ver a 4 sujetos escondidos lo mejor posible, tres de ellos muestran terror y desesperación un chico carga a su compañero herido del toras posible mente un disparo.

pop step- -aterrada- ¿cómo saldremos de esto? Vamos a morir.

The crawler- aterrado y cargando a su compañero- descuida sin duda encontraremos una forma de salir.

Pop step- aterrada y en pánico- dime ¿Cómo lograremos salir de esto? Todo por culpa de ese vejestorio, que solo se metió como borracho de cantina.

The crawler –aterrado- no lo sé, pero debemos buscar una forma.

Pop step-aterrada- yo tengo una dejemos al vejestorio y huyamos los tres, sé que no es la mejor opción, pero no veo otra forma.

The crawler- aterrado- estas loca, no podemos dejarlo, vete si quieres no pienso abandonarlo a ninguno de ustedes.

Pop step-furiosa y aterrada-como quieres nosotras saldremos de aquí, cuando estemos a salvo llamaremos a la policía.

¿? -aterrada y llorando- no servirá de nada.

Pop step - aterrada- ¿qué quieres decir? -la observa llorando en poción fetal- vamos ¿a qué te refieres que no servirá?

Knucklduster –serio- uno de ellos es el comisario de esta zona, si llamamos nos rastreara.

The crawler—aterrado- ¿es cierto eso makoto tsukauchi?

Makoto –llorando- sí.

Los chicos solo muestran cara de horror, ya no sabían que hacer, no podían asegurar seguir vivos si lograban escapar sin duda pondría precio a sus cabeza en el bajo mundo, todos están petrificados, no saben que hacer al final la chica llora el chico solo está en shock, se ponen en alerta al escuchar ruidos afuera de su escondite ven luces rápidamente se esconden, las pasos de sus atacantes se oyen más cerca cada segundo, Knucklduster se prepara para pelear junto a the crawler, antes de abrir la puerta se escuchan disparos y gritos, rápidamente sus atacantes se alejan, de pronto hay silencio 3 minutos después se escuchan gritos de furria y terror, no pasa mucho tiempo que todo quede en silencio, ninguno de los presentes sabía que hacer the crawler toma valor y se dirige a la puerta antes de poder tomar la perilla se abre dejando ver una silueta se alegran al reconocerlo, rápidamente los guía para ponerlos a salvo, el equipo de justicieros no da crédito al ver el panorama todos los villanos estaban en el suelo o colgados boca arriba, escuchan sirenas y desaparecen del lugar, robin rápidamente aplica primeros auxilios cuando ya está fuera de peligro se larga del lugar.

Makoto –asombrada- ¿es un compañero suyo?

The crawler –alegre- no, pero es sorprendente.

En un edificio departamentales midoriya entra por su ventada de su habitación con cuidado, rápidamente se quita sus zapatos observa el reloj marcando las 5 de la mañana, solo se tumba y queda profundamente dormido, se escucha un despertador lo toma y observa son las 8 A.M. se levanta pesadamente y se quita la playera observa con preocupación 4 moretones en su abdomen, de alguna manera lograba escóndelos de su madre, decide tomar un baño solo ocupa la regadera de pronto alguien toca la puerta, inko se dirige al abrir se asombra a ver un sujeto muy delgado.

Inko –temerosa- hola buenos dias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Sujeto- alegre- buenos días, soy toshiro yagi, vengo a entrenar al joven izuku de parte de all might.

Inko muestra confusión al final solo grita, midoriya rápidamente sale del baño solo con los pantalones al llegar se sorprende al ver a su madre desmayada, yagi intenta que recobre el sentido escucha pasos al poner la vista de frente recibe un rodillazo sacándolo fuera del departamento, logra reaccionar a tiempo y esquiva una patada, se incorpora lo más rápido que puede con esfuerzos logra esquivar los golpes.

Yagi –asombrado y pensando- es fuerte, rápido y ágil, pero no sé si podre aguantar mucho tiempo, es la primera vez que me obligan a transformarme.

Yagi recibe un golpe directo al rostro, está a punto de recibir otro.

Inko –seria y gritando- izuku detente.

Yagi observa el puño de izuku a escasos milímetros de su rostro, pero se asombra más al ver su golpe detenido, poco a poco se calman entran inko regaña bruscamente a su hijo no solo por golpear a su invitado, sino por los moretones de su cuerpo le explica que se las causo por su entrenamiento, inko solo muestra preocupación, yagi solo mira asombrado tal escena.

Inko –avergonzada- lo siento, por esto señor yagi, izuku no tenía malas intenciones.

Yagi –avergonzado- no se preocupe debí a ver llamado primero, su hijo la protegió, bueno dejando eso a un lado—observa a izuku- vine con el propósito de entrenarlo por petición de mi jefe..

Midoriya-suspirando- disculpe por mi atrevimiento.

Yagi –alegre- no te preocupes hiciste lo correcto al proteger a tu madre, pero no hay tiempo que perder debemos comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

Midoriya –serio- no lo necesito, dígale a su jefe gr..

Es interrumpido por su madre al ver su mirada.

Midoriya- suspirando- está bien empecemos el entrenamiento.

Yagi e inko muestran felicidad salen del departamento al cabo de 40 minutos llegan a una playa.

Yagi –confundido- ¿qué raro? Este solía ser un basurero.

Midoriya- serio- lo era –yagi voltea asombrado- lo limpie ase 6 semanas antes del examen de ingreso.

Yagi –asombrado- ya veo, bueno como le aremos.

Midoriya-serio- ese iba ser mi entrenamiento, me largo sin duda fue una pérdida de mi tiempo.

Yagi- preocupado- joven midoriya espere, tengo un horario y comida para que logre una excelente masa muscular –midoriya las ve y se las regresa- es muy pesado jove...

Midoriya –irritado- ya tengo uno, si no tiene algo mejor me largo.

Yagi-sorprendido- bueno joven midoriya, no sea impaciente buscare la mejor forma que tal si por el momento corre por la playa.

Midoriya solo hacer caso y empieza yagi por su parte hace unas llamadas al cabo de una hora, le explica su nuevo entrenamiento deciden ir a un gym cerca empiezan con una rutina de barra, pesas, pecho, pierna y elasticidad todos están sorprendidos por su facilidad, diciplina y determinación, después lo lleva a un salón de artes marciales, derroto con suma facilidad a cintas negras, ya por la noche se retiran al llegar a casa, se da una ducha y cena, ya en la madrugada en un techo.

Comisionado- serio- esto es muy grave.

Robin- serio- estos yakuzas crean la droga.

Comisionado-preocupado- no solo eso hay rumores que ocupan una niña como rata de laboratorio, si esto sigue así llamaremos a los héroes de mayor rango.

Robin –serio- no será una misión de rescate.

Comisionado -preocupado- ¿pero? ¿cómo lo lograras?

Robin-serio- tomara tiempo hasta que encontremos su base, necesitamos ojos y oídos en las calles y se dónde puedo encontrarlo.

A la mañana siguiente en un edificio deteriorado un chico ase su rutina diaria, antes de salir del edifico nota una hoja pegada, al verla solo nota terror, su día decae a mas no poder ya más tarde junto a sus amigos.

Kazuho haneyama- seria- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Koichi hanimawari –preocupado- no tengo idea y lo peor es tengo solo hasta mañana para dejar el edificio.

Kazuho –angustiada- y tu casero, ¿dónde está?

Koichi –triste- desapareció, ninguno de mis compañeros puede ayudarme, maestro ¿tiene un lugar donde pueda quedarme por el momento?

Ogoru –indiferente- lo siento chico.

Kazuho –enojada- eres un bueno para nada, vejestorio, además ¿eres estúpido koichi?-lo ve decaído- bueno si no queda de otra yo pue...

Escuchan que al quien toca la puerta, koichi se levanta al abrir se sorprender al ver una mujer con poco gordita.

Inko- sonriendo- ¿disculpa está el señor koichi hanimawari?

Koichi sorprendido- soy yo, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Inko –alegre- he venido a renovar tu contrato.

Esto sorprendió mucho a los presentes, rápidamente la tratan lo mejor posible, revisan cada detalle del contrato, koichi se sorprende al verlo y alegra, así están por un plazo de 2 horas al final se retira.

Oguro- sonriendo- al final no tendrás que dejar la base.

Kazuho –alegre- no solamente eso, te bajaron la renta, reparan el edificio e incluso te puedes cambiar de lugar.

Koichi- alegre- ni que lo digas, eso significa que tendré vecinos.

Los tres ríen y deciden divertirse, esa noche a la mañana siguiente empiezan las labores de trabajo.

Koichi –alegre y viendo un letrero- compañía de construcción uraraka.

¿?- alegre- hola buenos días ¿eres el inquilino?

Koichi –alegre y saludando- buenos días así es soy koichi hanimawari.

Sr. Uraraka –alegre y saludando- soy ryo uraraka, disculpa las molestias y el ruido ya verás en poco tiempo tendremos todo listo.

Koichi- alegre- no se preocupe suelo llegar en la noche y de su mejor esfuerzo.

Ambos se despiden, mientras todos los alumnos de la clase 1- a, se esfuerzan al máximo en su entrenamiento, en la comisaria todos trabajan a mas no poder para encontrar a los yakuzas, en una calle se puede ver una niña correr desesperadamente entre callejones y evitando la gente en su mirada busca desesperadamente un héroe, al caer la noche unas extrañas figuras salen de una tienda departamental, son rodeados por héroes fácilmente los derrotan y siguen su marcha, pasan cerca de un parque.

¿?- alegre- fue un excelente golpe no lo crees la brava.

La brava –alegre- así es gentle, sin duda seremos reconocidos.

Gentle- alegre- ya verás brava ya fal...

Detienen su marcha al ver seca de su pie un batibumera, antes de poder reaccionar reciben un fuerte golpe que lo manda al suelo, la brava es rápidamente atada, al reaccionar corre rápidamente a su atacante, le esquivan dos golpes, el solo sonríe y enjaula a su enemigo, en una especie de caja invisible rápidamente libera a su compañera, al voltear se sorprende al verlo libre, rápidamente se ponen en posición de batalla, se miran mutuamente antes de dar el primer paso voltean al escuchar un llanto, ven una niña de pelo blanco con un cuerno con una bata de hospital, totalmente exhausta la niña al verlos rápidamente corre y abraza a la brava, todos muestran confusión, escuchan risas.

Villano 1- riendo-chicos encontré a la pequeña.

Villano 2- riendo- al fin, este trabajo fue muy fácil.

Villano 3- riendo- y lo mejor tendremos una buena paga.

Vilano 4- riendo- y solo tenemos que llevar a esa pequeña a eso yakuzas

Activan su quiik gentle, la brava y la niña muestran terror, robin rápidamente se pone enfrente.

Robin –serio- necesito su ayuda, llevan a esta pequeña a estas coordenadas.

La brava –confundida- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

Robin –serio- solo háganlo esa niña es importante.

La brava recibe una hoja con los datos, voltea donde está su compañero, lo mira serio y sudando a mares, sabía que si se involucraban podrían morir, antes de poder hablar siente más fuerte el abrazo, al verla ve su miedo y desesperación.

La brava –seria- está bien te ayudaremos.

Rápidamente corre cargando a la niña seguida de gentle, antes de voltear a una esquina escuchan la batalla, la niña solo llora, pasan entre callejones, de pronto son atacados por tres sujetos gentle rápidamente entra en batalla derrota a 2 con suma facilidad habiendo que pierdan el aire en una especia de manta invisible, el tercero mostraba superioridad en combate mano a mano además de un quiik de aliento corrosivo, esto lo dificulto para someterlo con esfuerzos logran derrotarlo, antes de poder seguir su marcha aparecen otros 4 sujetos antes de poder reaccionar reciben un grito sónico esto los aturde, gentle se levanta y corre a su encuentro siente como se hunde en el piso, rápidamente usa su quiik y logra salir, al generar una especie de piso y rebota, de pronto recibe un golpe directo al rostro de una bola de fuego, en el aire otro lo golpea ferozmente con sus cuatro brazos y mandándolo a 3 metros la brava no sabía que hacer sus atacantes solo ríen, de pronto uno le explota algo en la cara, otro tiene pegamento en la boca y es noqueado, atacan a su agresor pero son derrotados en pocos minutos.

Robin –serio y herido- rápido ya falta poco.

La brava y gentle corren lo más rápido que les permiten sus piernas, gentle con el rabillo del ojo ve como se enfrenta a otros 7 sujetos, al cabo de unos 15 minutos llegan solo para encontrar un callejón sin salida.

Gantle –preocupado- ¿estas seguras que es el lugar?

La brava –aterrada- claro que es el lugar.

Escuchan una risa macabra al voltear solo miran un tipo enorme con púas, gentle se pone de frente y la brava pone a cubierto a la niña, no sabían que hacer el solo se acerca lentamente, de pronto grita y cae pesadamente de frente.

Comisionado- serio- rápido lleven los a un lugar seguro y asuren el área.

Rápidamente salen una gran cantidad de policías, los protegen y suben a una camioneta brindada como llegaron se van, mientras en un techo una figura observa lo acontecido, a la mañana siguiente en el edifico departamental en la parte alta.

Koichi –confundido- una reunión de vecinos.

Kazuho- burlonamente- seguramente te dirán que vuelve tu anterior renta.

Ogoru –despreocupado- es una pérdida de tiempo, te deseo suerte,

Koichi –confundido- pide que ustedes también vayan.

Ambos se sorprenden, ya en la hora acordada, se sorprenden al ver 3 figuras, un hombre y una mujer de baja estatura juntos, lo que más sorprendió ver a una niña enfrente de ellos con la cara abajo rápidamente toman asiento solo los ven preocupados y serios, la luz da un pequeño parpadeo y su sorpresa es mayor al ver a robin.

Robin- serio- bien necesitare la ayuda de todos ustedes, vigilantes.

Koichi –aterrado- ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

Kazuho –aterrada- si de que hablas, nadie de aquí es un vigilante.

Robin rápidamente pone fotos de ellos con sus disfraces, los chicos solo muestran preocupación, los 2 hombres mayores y mujer seriedad y la niña tristeza.

Comisionado- serio y entrando- sus experimentes serán borrados, claro si aceptan ayudar.

Ogoru –serio y sonriendo- ¿cuál es el trabajo?

Comisionado- serio- tendrán que proteger a eri -señalándola- es pieza fundamental para detener a los yakuzas vendedores de la droga trigger.

Esto pone serio a ogoru.

Comisionado- serio- eso no es todo, también están fabricando un virus para quitar los quiik permanentemente.

Todos muestran terror y miedo.

Ronbin- serio- si aceptan tendrán protección, entrenamiento y equipo, pero es su decisión.

Todos se miran mutuamente, ogoru acepta, gantle y la brava se miran y aceptan, koichi un poco temeroso lo toma, kazuho solo suspira y de mala gana acepta, de pronto en la pantalla se visualiza una silueta con unos picos en la cabeza.

Pantalla -voz seria y profunda- excelente ustedes serán mis titanes, su primera misión es proteger a eri, le daremos una nueva identidad y apariencia, este lugar será -mostrando el edifico departamental- asegurado, poco a poco llegará gente de confianza del comisionado y robin será su instructor les deseo suerte.

La pantalla se apaga, nadie podía creer tal cosa, los vigilantes no sabían que decir, a la mañana siguiente.

Inko- alegre- están seguros, no es que no quiera, pero es el único departamento que posee los servicios.

Danjuro tobita –alegre- claro señorita inko, es perfecto verdad querida.

Manami aiba –alegre- claro amor al fin podremos tener un nidito de amor.

Tobita –abrazándola y dándole un beso – ni que lo digas.

Aiba –alegré- sin mencionar que está cerca de tu trabajo y una escuela para nuestra hija.

Inko –alegre- eso es genial, -ve a koichi- déjeme presentarles su vecino koichi hanimawari -se saludan cordialmente – viendo que todo está en orden bajemos para firmar los papeles.

Los tres se retiran del lugar.

Koichi –sorprendido- vecinos nuevo.

Ogoru- serio- son nuestros compañeros.

Koichi –sorprendido- son ellos, no recuerdo que tuvieran ese color de cabello y apariencia.

Ogoru –serio- es su camuflaje, al igual que la niña.

Koichi- sorprendido- eso es increíble, además ¿no deberías estar en tu trabajo?

Ogoru –serio- lo estoy, renuncie al anterior y tome un puesto en esta compañía necesitaban gente, nadie lo toma ya que la paga no es muy buena, estaré cerca de la acción.

Así transcurre el día sin contratiempo, midoriya sigue su entrenamiento arduo junto al señor yagi, ya en la noche en su computadora revisa los contratos e inversiones su madre solo esta sorprendida y feliz.

Midoriya- serio y pensando- todo está en orden, el poco dinero que sacare comprare equipo e invertirlo mejor, este fin de semana podre ganar 200 mil en la bolsa, en la empresa de uraraka será fácil pasar todo desapercibido fue buena idea en ayudarlos, al invertir una pequeña fracción en un lazo de 5 meses se cuadriplicara ya que tome las riendas, además en donde está el ase...

Recibe un mensaje.

Uraraka mensaje- deku gracias por tus consejos, al fin la empresa tiene trabajo, no sé cómo agradecerte, además (emojin de corazón y pena) gracias por contratarnos y ayudarnos, me esforzare al máximo no solo en el trabajo te veré pasado mañana en el festival besos y abrazos.

Midoriya solo sonríe y se hunde en sus pensamientos, mientras en la entrada del edificio en remodelación una figura se acerca a una habitación.

¿? -con pena- buenas noches.

Sr. Uraraka –sorprendido- buenas noches ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

¿?- sonriendo- todavía están contratando gente.

Sr. uraraka - sonriendo- claro- le muestra el contrato- como puede ver la paga no es muy buena, pero tendrá 2 comidas al día y un lugar donde dormir.

¿?- alegre- no se preocupe me está salvando, ya que llevo 3 meses sin trabajo esto me ayudara donde firmo.

Sr. Uraraka –alegre- me alegra poder ayudarlo aquí, - dándole una pluma- excelente señor chizome akaguro, solo faltarían sus papeles.

Chizoreakaguro–alegre- los tendrá mañanaa primera hora.

continuara...


	6. FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO 1º PARTE

Capitulo 6 festival deportivo 1° parte

En una mansión de estilo Japón hay un gran alboroto una persona corre desesperadamente por un pasillo, su respiración es agitada y pesada se detiene de golpe antes de entrar escucha un grito, duda unos segundos al final abre se sorprende al ver el lugar lleno de sangre.

Sujeto 1- nervioso- jefe al fin tenemos fotos de los responsables.

¿? -molesto- ya era hora –recibe las fotos- si solo es un puto mocoso, además estos son gentle y la brava, como es posible que ¿unos dones nadie nos superara?, y ¿Quiénes son estos 3?

Sujeto –temeroso- unos simples vigilantes, tenemos informes que su líder se llama robin y trabaja con la policía, no solamente se llevaron a eri, también han atacado algunas bases.

¿?- irritado- malditos hijos de puta, triplicaremos la recompensa por tenerla de vuelta y la cabeza de estos pendejos, rápido difúndelo se lamentarán por enfrentarnos.

Sujeto –temeroso- sí señor.

Rápidamente ponen manos a la obra, no pasa mucho tiempo que todo criminal, policía y héroe corrupto reciben la noticia, un nuevo día empezó, pero no cualquiera es el festival deportivo, el lugar esta alegre y vivo puestos de comida, regalos, juegos todos los presenten se dirigen a los estadios donde verán los futuros héroes, en una sala de espera los alumnos de la clase 1-A están alegres, algunos nerviosos.

Midoriya –serio y pesando- los 8 preceptos, una organización criminal bien organizada, no solamente mantuvieron un perfil bajo, tienen control sobre tráfico de droga, órganos, personas, lavado de dinero y prostitución, incluso desarrollaron la droga trigger, en gran parte del país, lo peor es su virus para quitar quiik, el comisionado está trabajando arduamente, incluso cuando llegamos a sus bases no hay nada, simplemente desaparecieron, nos tomó tiempo encontrarlos incluso con la ayuda de eri, sin duda hay un topo, mi equipo es limitado, si no hay mejora tendré que pedir ayuda a...

Todoroki –neutral- midoriya.

Midoriya –serio- hola todoroki, ¿sucede algo?

Todoroki –neutral- objetivamente hablando estoy arriba de ti, en términos de fuerza, no sé cómo te las arreglaste para que all might, tenga los ojos sobre ti, ¿cierto? -lo ve serio- no siento necesidad de entrometerme, pero te voy a derrotar.

Midoriya –serio y sonriendo- tu no podrás derrotarme, por la simple razón que no sabes ocupar tu poder, siempre te limitas no sé porque lo haces y no me interesa.

Toda la clase esta sorprendida por tal declaración de guerra, bakugou solo está furioso.

Kirishima- angustiado- chicos cálmense, no hay necesidad de hacer esto.

Midoriya –serio- si lo hay kirishima, esta es una competencia, la amistad está en segundo plano y pienso ganar, no crean que me derrotaran fácilmente por la falta de quiik, aun si lo tuviera no lo necesito para derrotarlos.

La clase no sabe cómo reaccionar o decir algo solo todoroki y bakugou muestran enojo, momo e Iida preocupación, uraraka solo admiración.

Presen mic –alegre- bienvenidos ¡al festival deportivo de yuuei! Donde los futuros héroes apuntan a la cima, ¡nuestra gran contienda anual!, ¿¡todos vinieron a verlos a ellos cierto!?, sin más preámbulo con ustedes las estrellas milagrosas con nervios de aceros, que se encargaron del ataque masivo de villanos, el departamento de héroes la clase 1-A.

Los espectadores gritan de euforia al verlos, los chicos muestran un poco de nervios, presen mic presenta al resto de los grupos que faltan ellos solo muestran enojo y envidia, en el palco esta la heroína Midnigth, calmando al mundo, al mismo tiempo le pide a bakugou que diga unas palabras la clase 1-A, solo espera lo peor y así fue al autoproclamarse el ganador y el próximo n°1, los demás departamentos odiaban más a la clase 1-A, bakugou al pasar frente a midoriya solo chocaron miradas retadoras y de respeto, al poco tiempo Midnigth preparo el sorteo de la primera ronda que fue carrera de obstáculos.

Rápidamente todas las clases se preparan, escuchan la alarma, todoroki rápidamente congela el piso, inmovilizando a la competencia, momo, bakugou, karishima, aoyama, ashido, tokoyami, ojiro, mineta y midoriya logran esquivarlo, mineta usa sus esferas para rebotar y ganar terreno al llegar junto a todoroki se prepara para atacar recibe un golpe directo que lo manda para atrás, los chicos al mirar de frente se asombrar al ver varios cero puntos, todoroki rápidamente los congela y paso de largo antes que caigan y lo aplasten el resto de alumnos no sabe que hacer pero su sorpresa es mayor al ver a midoriya esquivándolos sin dificulta con ayuda de una pistola que tiene un gancho y cable.

Present mich –alegre- esto es sorprendente el joven midoriya a pesar de no tener quiik logra burla a los cero puntos sin problema, no cabe duda que es asombroso.

Espectador 1- sorprendido- ¿ese chico no tiene quiik?

Espectador 2 –sorprendido- debe ser una broma sin duda tiene un quiik

Espectador 3- celoso –sin duda pago una enorme cantidad para entrar.

Héroe 1- serio- solo espera el momento oportuno.

Héroe 2- analizando – tiene buenos movimiento y sabe moverse, ¿Cuál será su quiik?

Mt. Lady –sorprendida y viendo una pantalla- debe estar bromeando, sin duda el chico está esperando el momento oportuno, aun así, es asombroso.

La carrera continua con todoroki, bakugo y midoriya a la cabeza, al llegar a una zona de acantilados con cuerdas los chicos se quedan un poco confundidos.

Tsuyu- alegre- solo es un recorrido de cuerda floja.

Chica de pelo rosado –alegre- es mi momento de brillar, mis objetos de apoyo serán el centro de atención no solamente ese chico de cabello verde.

Uraraka –confundida- el departamento de apoyo.

Ashido –confundida- ¿Qué? ¡puedes traer objectos a la carrera?

Chica de pelo rosado- alegre- ustedes reciben entrenamiento de combate real, para tener las cosas justas llevamos objectos y disfraces, nos dieron luz verde y como dirían este es nuestro momento de brillar.

De su cintura sale un cable con un garfio y se pega a una de los pilares y salta.

Chica de pelo rosa- gritando y alegre- ¡así que sigan mirando y espero que las compañías observen en grande a mis bebes!

Uraraka y mina ponen más empeño un chico de pelo morado solo observa detenidamente, el público grita de euforia, todoroki se mantiene a la cabeza seguido de bakugou, ambos llegan al obstáculo final un campo minado ambos caminan con cuidado, bakugou no ocupa sus explosiones por temor de activar alguna, ambos están parejos.

Espectador 3- asombrado- ese chico ya está cerca.

Espectador 4- asombrado- cuál será su quiik, está muy cerca de los otros, aun sin ocuparlo todo este tiempo.

Héroe 1- serio- ¿Cuándo piensa ocupar su quiik?

Héroe 2 –serio- llego lejos, no me sorprendiera que llegara entre los tres primeros lugares.

Héroe 3 –serio- tendría más puntos si ocupara su quiik, sin duda es interesante.

Todoroki y bakugou voltean y su sorpresa es mayor al ver cerca a midoriya pisándole los talones, todoroki congela el piso por donde esta, el brinca tiene de frente a bakugou listo para atacar en el aire lo toma de los hombros antes de que genere su ataque lo jala gira y se impulsa con su espalda a la vez que hace que caiga y active una mina alejándolo, rápidamente usa su batigara y sujeta a todotiko de la camisa con el impulso lo taclea para que caiga de espalda y active las minas ambos salen impulsado directos a la meta midoriya, pone sus pies en el pecho de todoroki se impulsa y lo aleja de la meta, gira y se pone en pie y corre para finalmente llegar a la meta.

Present mic- alegre y e fúrico- el hombre triunfante no es otro más que ¡midoriya izuku! ¡Este será un nombre para recordar!

La gente grita de júbilo y emoción, all minght esta alegre, bakugou solo muestra furia, todoriko esta neutral, poco a poco el resto llega a la meta, sus amigos lo felicitan, midoriya al ver a momo rápidamente se acerca y golpea a mineta dejándolo inconsciente.

Momo –agitada y sonrojada- gracias.

Midoriya solo asienta, uraraka siente una presión en su pecho, rápidamente muestran los resultados.

Migniht –alegre- ¡los 42 de la cima consiguieron avanzar! Lo siento por el resto, y ahora para las pros preliminares, la selección final, ahora el segundo evento que será la emoción me está matando, admiren –todos miran la pantalla- batalla de caballería, pueden formar equipos d personas, básicamente son las mismas reglas, así que cuiden a su jinete y tumben al enemigo, todos recibirán puntos de acuerdo a su posición.

Mina- alegre- lo que significa que el valor de puntos de cada jinete depende en quien este.

Mignht –enojada- ¡no digas lo que iba a decir antes que pueda! -alegre- pero es correcto y la cantidad de puntos valdrá es de 5 en 5, con excepción del primer lugar –sonriendo sádicamente- su valor es de diez millones de punto, si yo fuera ustedes iría directamente por él.

Todos miran con ojos depredadores a midoriya, el solo se muestra serio y sereno esto provocó que algunos mostraran ira, miedo, envidia y respeto.

Mignth- alegre- por supuesto el uso de quirks está permitido, así que quiero ver algo de acción, recuerden esto sigue siendo un juego, si atacan a otro grupo con intención de destrozarlos serán descalificados al igual que su jinete toque el piso, está permitido todo, muy bien tienen 15 minutos para formar sus equipos, comiencen a negociar sus equipos y su estrategia.

Rápidamente todos buscan compañeros, midoriya tiene problemas para formarlo sus compañeros lo evitan.

Momo- sonrojada y pensando- todos lo evitan es normal, estar en su equipo es muy riesgoso, espera voy a ayudarte.

Camina decidida antes de poder llegar siente una mano sujetándola, al voltear se sorprende.

Todoroki –neutral- momo por favor se parte de mi equipo con tu ayuda lograremos la victoria.

Momo esta impacta al voltear en donde esta midoriya ya no está, acepta mientras su mirada muestra tristeza.

Midoriya –serio y pensando - todos me evitan lo cual es normal, bakugou y todoroky ya formaron su equipo, otro problema es no tener quiik, la mayoría piensa que no lo he mostrado solo debo encontrar una persona eso es sufi...

Uraraka –alegre- deku ágamos equipo.

Midoriya –serio- ¿está segura? Todos vendrán por nosotros.

Uraraka –alegre- está bien solo nos mantenemos evadiendo definitivamente ganaremos, además –sonrojada- es mejor hacer equipo con gente de la que soy amigo, en cualquier momento.

Midoriya solo sonrió, uraraka le propone ir con Iida el rechaza la idea ella al ver bien ya tenía equipo eso la puso un poco triste, de pronto.

Chica de pelo rozado –alegre- fufufufufu sin duda destacas, muy interesante, -gritando-¡hagamos equipo primer lugar!, soy hatsume mei del departamento de apoyo, no te conozco, pero quiero ocupar tu posición.

Uraraka –sorprendida- wow vas a quema ropa.

Mei –emocionada- si me uno a ti, tendré mayor cantidad de atención ¿cierto? Esta es una oportunidad de mostrar a mis lindos y hermosos bebes, aspiro atrapar la atención de una gran compañía de echo quiero que mis bebes lo hagan.

Uraraka –confundida- espera aguarda un segundo ¿bebes? ¿gran compañía?

Mei -alegre- y naturalmente pienso que tu grupo tiene algo de mérito.

Uraraka –deprimida y pensado- ella no tiene ningún interés en mí.

Mei –alegre- el departamento de apoyo, tiene el propósito de crear equipos para héroes y les sea más fácil su trabajo o mejorar las habilidades dependiendo de su quiik -enseñando una mochila cohete- por ejemplo, este...

Midoriya –serio- eso no será necesario, al menos no para mí ya que poseo esto –mostrando la batigara y su baticinturon- ¿tienes algo para ayudar a mi amiga?

Mei –asombrada- son increíbles estos bebes, esta pistola es mejor que la que desarrolle, no cabe dudas que eres un genio, además por lo que veo en ese cinturón posees herramientas para el combate.

Midoriya –serio- luego puedes checarlos necesito que le des algo útil a uraraka.

Mei –alegre –por supuesto.

Uraraka –pensando y sonrojada- se preocupó por mí.

Midoriya –serio- bien iré por el ultimo integrante, espero que siga libre.

Midnight –alegre- han pasado 10 minutos, ya falta poco.

Presen mic- alegre- alcen sus gritos de guerra y disparen la señal, que la sangre de las rocas sea lavada con más sangre, ahora veremos el mortal feudo de yuuei.

Midoriya –serio- está claro el plan.

Uraraka, mei y tokoyami –serios y determinados- si

Midoriya- serio y sonriendo- gracias por su apoyo cuento con ustedes y espero no defraudarlos.

Uraraka-seria- descuida.

Mei –alegre- deseo ganar para mostrar más a mis bebes.

Tokoyami –serio- es todo o nada.

Midnigth –alegre y gritando- comiencen.

Rápidamente los equipos corren directo el equipo de midoriya, ya todos sabían el resultado, pero nadie espero lo siguiente, no podían creer lo que veían el equipo de midoriya se fue de frente contra todos.

Present mic- emocionado- esto es sorprendente el equipo de midoriya, decidido atacar en vez de correr.

Aizawa –indiferente- esa es su forma de ser –pesando- que tramas.

Monoma –alegre - eres un idiota, solo marcas más rápido tu derrota.

Tooru –riendo- jajajajaja midoriya gracias por los puntos.

Presen mic- sorprendido – ¿pero qué demonios?

Rápidamente el equipo de midoriya se divide en tres mei corre a la izquierda, tokoyami de frente, uraraka a la derecha cargando a midoriya sin problemas, esto sorprendió a todos no solo a los competidores los espectadores, no daban crédito.

Juzo honenuki –alegre- eres un idiota solo aseguras tu derrota más rápido, hundiré a tu compañera.

Midoriya –serio y gritando- ahora.

Uraraka lo avienta por los aires nadie podía creer tal acción pasando encima de sus contrincantes uno logra reaccionar y ataca antes de poder llegar saca su arma y apunta rápidamente es jalado todos miran por donde se dirige y su sorpresa es mayor dark shadon lo atrapa en el aire, rápidamente se dirigen, pero antes de llegar es arrojado de nuevo y rápidamente sujeta un cable y es dirigido donde esta mei junto con uraraka, caen sobre los hombros se sus compañeras.

Midoriya –serio- desatíbalo.

Uraraka- seria- sí.

Mei –alegre- baya si que pesas.

Midoriya- serio-consentrate, bien listas para la siguiente fase.

Ambas –sí.

Alumno 1- molesto – vamos sus compañeras no pueden moverse.

Rápidamente 4 equipos se dirigen a su encuentro, rápidamente uraraka activa su quiik y corren a su encuentro se para sobre las manos de uraraka y prepara el lanzamiento.

Alumno 2–alegre- eso no funcionara de nuevo.

Todos se preparan, pero se sorprende que esta vez es lanzando de frente, llega rápidamente a un equipo y golpea al jinete brinca a su izquierda y mei lo lanza al siguiente equipo eso se repitió 2 veces uraraka y mei lo lanzán como si fuera una pelota, cuando salta por última vez tokoyami y dark shadon lo atrapan y se reagrupan, nadie podía creer tal estrategia al final se escucha un grito de júbilo y emoción.

Present mic- emocionado- eso fue sorprendente, el equipo de midoriya está jugando con sus adversarios, su estrategia fue genial no solo evito que les quitaran sus puntos, sino que también obtuvo más en el proceso.

Alumno1 – sorprendió- ¿pero qué demonios?

Alumno 2- sorprendido- ¿cómo fue posible?

Alumno 3- sorprendido- ¿cuál es su quiik?

Heroe 4- analizando y riendo- ese chico es asombroso no me importa si tiene quiik o no, lo quiero.

Heroe 5- alegre- no cabe duda que es un diamante en bruto.

Heroe 6- alegre y analizando- su estrategia es genial ocupa bien las habilidades de sus compañeros, sin duda llegara lejos, la cuestión ¿Quién más se dio cuenta? Sin duda la mayoría no lo tomaran en cuenta por no tener quiik, son unos idiotas solo por un detalle insignificante.

mt lady –alegre- es genial ese chico, sin duda debemos tenerlo no importa si gana o no.

Aizawa –indiferente y pesando- eres listo aprovechaste esa debilidad y confianza de todos, sin duda llamaste la atención de los mejores héroes y demostraste tu gran nivel de liderazgo y estrategia.

El estadio grita de júbilo y emoción, los alumnos solo muestran incredulidad y miedo, bakugou solo muestra odio e ira, todoroki enojo, rápidamente recobran la razón y siguen en su lucha para conseguir un lugar, mineta ataca sin compasión junto a tsuyu y shouji, sin resultado alguno ya que mineta solo quería vengarse y en el proceso manosear alguna chica, poco a poco se vuelve más brutales los equipos no sabían que esperar de midoriya, su defensa y ataque eran sorprendentes al igual que sus estrategias, algunas veces uraraka brincaba junto a él, otras mei lo arroja o recibía, tokoyami junto a dark shadon, atacaban y defendían los demás equipo atacaron sin resultados nadie podía creer tal poder de equipo.

Present mic- alegre y eufórico- time up.

Todos los equipos se detiene la mayoría muestra frustración, enojo, ira y celos sus miradas se centrar en un equipo en especial.

Presente mic -eufórico- esto es increíble, no solo logro mantener sus puntos, también logro obtener más, su estrategia y poder fueron geniales al igual que la confianza de cada uno, sin duda esto dará mucho de qué hablar, el equipo de Midoriya se mantuvo invicto anunciaremos al resto de ganadores, segundo lugar equipo de todoroki, tercer lugar equipo de bakugou y cuarto lugar equipo de tetsu? -confundido- ¿un momento cuando paso esto? Estos son los cuatro equipos que pasaron.

Todoroky- serio y pensando – eres un rival digno no importa si tienes quiik o no, con razón all minght mostro interés en ti, incluso me atrevo a decir que eres alguien peligroso.

Momo –alegre y pensando- eres genial midoriya, no cabe duda que serás un gran héroe, ahora deseo conocerte más y tener una cita –sonrojada y poniendo sus manos en la cara –que estoy diciendo – al mirar de frente ve a uraraka abrazándolo –sin duda ya se dio cuenta.

Bakugou –enojando y golpeando el piso- maldita suerte, ese hijo de puta obtuvo el primer lugar y no solo eso se burló de mí.

Kirishima –alegre e intentándolo calmar- vamos no está mal, aún estamos en la competencia.

Mina –alegre- en la próxima tendremos nuestra revancha.

Present mich –alegre- los próximos eventos comenzaran en una hora, vamos a almorzar.

La clase 1-A se reunió y felicitaron a sus compañeros se dirigieron a la cafetería, mientras en un edificio departamental una familia ve plácidamente el evento junto a sus amigos.

Koichi- alegre- cada año es mejor.

Kazuho –indiferente –por favor nuestro entrenamiento los derrotaríamos fácilmente.

Ogoru –alegre- mírate toda confiada, aun así, ese chico es sorprendente.

Koichi –emocionado- ni que lo digas.

Aiba –seria- esos movimientos me recuerdan a robin.

Ogoru –alegre- también te distes cuenta.

Eri- alegre- el señor robin es genial, al igual que su líder.

Ogoru –alegre y acariciando su cabeza- si es genial me gustaría conocer al jefe.

Tobita –serio- será el, no creo ningún chico puede aguantar este tipo de vida, sin duda es uno de sus compañeros.

Aiba- seria- eso debe de ser.

Kazuho –irritada- que importa, además- alegre- me pagan clases de canto.

Ogoru –indiferente- si sus entrenamientos son los mejores, -alegre- mejoraste tu voz.

Tobita –serio y tomando te- si nunca pensé tener este potencial y poder.

Koichi –serio- emos evolucionado mucho, somos el primer equipo de vigilantes.

Todos sonríen y disfrutan el día, de nuevo en yuuei los chicos comen plácidamente en uno de los jardines, todos muestran alegría.

Inko –alegre- izuku.

Midoriya –volteando y parándose- mamá.

Inko –alegre- hijo te felicito por llegar lejos.

Midoriya –sonriendo- gracias mamá ya verás ganare.

Todos se sorprendieron de verlo sonreí y estar alegre no podían creer tal cosa siempre serio e inexpresivo al fin pudieron ver otra faceta de su compañero esto alegro a 2 chicas en especial con la mirada perdida y sonrojadas, tsuyu y jirou se dieron cuenta.

¿?- alegre- vaya parece que si divierten.

Midoriya rápidamente cambia su semblante a uno más serio y de enojo, inko solo muestra preocupación los chicos al mirar de donde provenía la voz vieron un hombre mayor que se parecía a su compañero.

¿?- alegre- ¿qué pasa? No piensas en saludar a tu padre

Todos –sorprendidos- padre

Tsuyu –en voz baja- midoriya dijo que no tenía padre.

Shouji –en voz baja- casi no habla de él.

Tokoyami –en voz baja –tendrá sus razones.

Jirou –en voz baja- tengo un mal presentimiento.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y en silencio

Midoriya- serio e irritado- hola señor osamu denji digo papá ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Osamu -alegre- vamos no es necesario que estas a la ofensiva, que acaso no puedo felicitar a mi hijo.

Midoriya- serio- si no mal recuerdo dijiste que no soy tu hijo.

Osamu - alegre- vamos eso está en el pasado, disculpa por no tomarlo bien en ese momento –acercándose- pero mírate cuanto has crecido y que fuerte te has puesto a pesar de ser un sucio quiirkles además –golpeándolo en el estómago y enojado- tenme respeto maldita basura.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal acto midoriya estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Inko –preocupada y llorando- izuku alto.

Su puño estaba a escasos centímetros recibe otros 2 golpes en la cara y otro en el estómago esta vez rodeados de fuego escupe un poco de sangre.

Osamu -enojado- maldita sabandija ese el respeto que le tienes a tu padre, bueno no esperaba mucho de una basura como tú, -lo golpe 3 veces más- recuerda cuál es tu lugar.

Inko –llorando- ya basta déjalo en paz.

Osamu - enojado –cállate maldita puta –la golpea fuertemente tirándola al suelo- tienes suerte que te de una pensión por este bastardo.

Los chicos de la clase se paran solo muestran enojo e ira, no pueden hacer nada, lo ven acercarse más midoriya se pone en medio es brutalmente golpeado sin doblegarse, inko solo llora de impotencia.

Osamu -furioso- solo sirves para saco de box, estúpida basura.

Uraraka –enojada- déjelo en paz.

Papá -enojado y mirándola de frente- que te importa pendeja –le lanza una llamarada de fuego antes de que choque Midoriya la empuja de lado y lo recibe de golpe- eres un pendejo.

Uraraka –preocupada- ¿estás bien? debemos llevarte a la enfermería.

Osamu -riendo- no me digas que es tu novia, no claro que no nadie se fijaría en un quiirkles, sin duda es una puta al igual que tu madre, dime ¿cuánto cobras? sin duda barato, te daré un consejo cóbrale el doble sin duda te pagara. -riendo.

Los chicos deseaban golpearlo, pero que lograrían solo empeorar más el problema deseaban que llegara uno de sus maestros o héroes para que lo arrestaran, bakugou a lo lejos con kaminari y mina miraban extrañados a sus compañeros, pero más al ver a bakugou serio y mostrando enojo, todoroki vio todo solo mostro ira.

Inko –llorando siendo protegido por los chicos- ya basta déjanos en paz.

Osamu - enojado- no te metas zorra, debí golpearte más –se acerca y prepara su puño- bueno a un estoy a tiempo a un lado pendejos si no quieren salir involucrados. -riendo sádicamente.

De repente siente una mano en su hombro se detiene, al voltear recibe un fuerte golpe, esto sorprendió a todos.

Osamu - tirado y enojado- quien fue el pendejo.

Yagi –molesto y un poco adolorido- será mejor que se largue o llamare a la policía.

Osamu -riendo- como si me importara pendejo –mostrando una placa- te demandare hijo de puta.

Inko- llorando- señor yagi por favor no se involucre.

Osamu - riendo- ya veo te acuestan con el sin duda es un profesor de este lugar, al ser un flacucho no perdió oportunidad de tener una cerda y puta, dime idiota vale la pena cogértela, bueno no espero mucho de ella sin duda esa fue la forma de que ese bastardo pudiera entrar.

Ríe sádicamente los chicos solo mostraron odio y repulsión yagi en cambio deseaba golpearlo con toda su fuerza, solo quedo impotente al no poder ayudar, inko solo llora y midoriya estaba a punto de explotar Osamu está apunto de atacar, pero unas vendas lo detienen.

Aizawa- enojado- será mejor que se largue.

Antes de poder hablar llegan 3 héroes el solo muestra una risa burlona y se retina tranquilamente seguido de los héroes, los chicos no sabían que hacer las chicas rápidamente consuelan a inko y la llevan a la enfermería, yagi toca el hombro de midoriya el solo se aleja lo ve llorando en silencio nadie podía culparlo, mina y kaminari le pidieron a bakugou una explicación de lo sucedido, el resto de los chicos lo vieron el solo se aleja, dejándolos confundidos, todorki solo se retiró, yagi y los chicos solo querían respuestas pero no las tendría, no por el momento, al final su descanso es depresivo.


	7. Chapter 7 FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO 2 PARTE

Capitulo 7 FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO 2° PARTE

En un callejón de la ciudad una silueta lucha desesperadamente con cortes y golpes su adversario se movía con gran velocidad de pronto cae al suelo.

Héroe –agotado- eres un maldito.

Stain –serio- eso te pasa por no ser un héroe de verdad.

Héroe –agotado y sangrando- ya verás te detendremos.

Stain –se acerca- no lo creo –sacando su espada- serás un buen tributo para la nueva sociedad.

El héroe empieza a suplicar está a punto de dar el golpe final, pero se detiene.

Stain –serio y guardando su arma- no vales la pena, aun muerto no servirías de nada, deberías aprender de ellos.

Le lanza unas fotos, el héroe solo esta confundido, antes de poder hablar no lo ve, stain camina entre los callejones, rápidamente se cambia las ropas y lleva una maleta, transcurre con normalidad ve algunos héroes patrullando.

Stain –serio y pensando- ¿qué diablo? ¿Por qué lo deje vivo? Es solo un falso héroe, aun muerto no lograría nada, a comparación de ese sujeto, no se da a conocer y no solo eso le da el mérito a la policía, no pide nada incluso tiene esa política de no matar a nadie, yo en cambio que he logrado, nada acaso mi método es erróneo, ese chico es asombroso como all minght.

Stain sigue su camino de pronto un héroe pasa cerca de él, lo mira con rareza y duda, pero sigue su marcha de pronto escucha un ruido, al voltear ve que tira su maleta en un contenedor, reacciona a una trasmisión, rápidamente se dirige a las coordenadas al llegar.

Héroe 1- seria- señor ingenium, tenemos una pista del sospechoso.

Ingenium –serio – eso es genial, con esto podremos detenerlo.

Héroe 2 –serio- además encontramos estas fotos.

Ingenium –serio y examinándolas – ¿qué diablos? Quienes son estos sujetos además algunos son niños.

Héroe 1 –seria- por la información dada por stain dijo que son héroes verdaderos, tenemos un perfil, su apariencia es de un hombre delgado, de cabellera negra y alto.

Ingenium –serio –esto es extraño el no deja sobrevivientes y ¿a qué se refiere con héroes verdaderos? –sorprendido- espera delgado.

Rápidamente corre por donde vino, al llegar abre la maleta se sorprende al ver su contenido ver armas y un antifaz rápidamente se movilizan para la búsqueda, mientras en yuuei, los chicos están preocupados por su compañero, nadie podio creer lo que paso se preguntaban si ese era el destino de todos los quiirkles, nadie podía hablar de pronto mineta y denki se separan, el resto están tranquilos pero desanimados, mientras denki y mineta hablan con las chicas, después de un tiempo.

Present mic –alegre- ¡antes de seguir el evento final tengo buenas noticias para los participantes que clasificaron y para los eliminados también! Recuerden que esto es un festival por eso invitamos a estas animadoras para aumentar los ánimos, -sorprendido- ¿pero? ¿qué pasa?

Aizawa –neutral - ¿Qué están haciendo?

Present mic –confundido - ¿Qué está haciendo a clase A?

Las chicas de la clase A están vestidas de animadoras ellas solo muestran vergüenza y enojo.

Momo –furiosa –¿mineta, kaminari como osan engañarme? -triste – como pude caer en su juego.

Jirou –molesta- idiotas.

Toouru –alegre- bueno si estamos estresadas esto afectara nuestro desempeño, así que a divertirse.

Tsuyu –neutral – ¿qué dirán los chicos de nosotras?

Uraraka –apenada- como puedes decir eso, seguramente deku estaría molesto.

Momo –apenada- se decepcionaría, al saber que caí en una simple trampa.

Mina –pícaramente – chicas ¿les gusta midoriya?

Tooru –alegre –además ustedes no lo pensaron 2 veces.

Momo y uraraka se sonrojan.

Uraraka -sonrojada y pensando- solo quiere verlo alegre y animado sin duda, está deprimido y no se podrá concentrar al 100%

Momo –sonrojada y pensando – no poder verlo a la cara en estas fachas, sé que quiero animarlo supongo que no era el método.

Ambas chicas se quedan calladas y rojas, mina y tooru solo ríen, los chicos miran extrañado su comportamiento, tsuyu ve llegar a midoriya como si nada le hace señas para que se acerque.

Midoriya –serio- hola tsuyu ¿Por qué están vestidas de porristas?

Uraraka -acercándose y nerviosa- lo que pasa, que mineta y kaminari nos engañaron.

Momo –acercándose y nerviosas – lamento defraudarte, sin duda soy una tonta.

Midoriya –suspirando- descuiden no pasa nada, después hablare con ellos, además se ven bien.

Uraraka y momo solo sonríen las demás chicas solo ríen.

Midoriya –serio- bueno hay que prepararnos para la siguiente ronda.

Uraraka y momo –alegres- sí.

Todos se reúnen los chicos solo muestran un poco de risa, al ver a su compañero lo ven como siempre esto los alegro y alivio.

Present mic –alegre- vayamos al evento principal, que son batallas uno contra uno.

mignith explica las reglas y cómo será el sorteo de pronto ojiro y shouda de la clase B renuncian dando sus motivos ella acepta, tetsutesu e ibara toman sus lugares rápidamente se seleccionan las batallas.

Midoriya –pensando y serio- me toco contra shinsou.

Shinsou –alegre- pero miren contra quien me toco, si nada menos que el quiirkles esta pelea será fácil.

Midoriya voltea y antes de poder contestar le tapan la boca.

Ojiro –serio –no le respondas a sus provocaciones.

Midoriya asienta, shinsou solo muestra una sonrisa y se retira, ojiro junto a midoriya rápidamente se alejan, todoroky solo observa, uararaka muestra miedo al saber que le toco luchar contra bakugou, rápidamente todos preparan su estrategia mientras están los eventos recreativos, las chicas animan a todos el ambiente es animado al cabo de 1 hora cementos prepara la arena y para dar inicio a los combates.

Present mic –eufórico- al fin el evento que todos estaban esperando las batallas uno contra uno –el público grita de emoción y euforia –primera lucha, sus notas son excelentes, al igual que su condición física, sin duda es una caja de sorpresas a pesar de no tener quiik logro entrar al curso de héroes y su expresión seria, gran estratega y tranquilo ante la situación, izuku midoriya, su contrincante un alumno normal, del departamento común shinsou hitoshi.

El estadio grita de emoción y jubilo

Present mic –eufórico- ¡las reglas son simples! Si su adversario cae, sale del rin, se rinde la victoria es suya, no se preocupen en lastimarse la gran recovery girl, los atenderá de inmediato, así que dejen su moral a un lado y vayan con todo está prohibido poner en riesgo la vida de su adversario en caso de que no sigan serán descalificados

Shinsou –serio y sonriendo – ¡me rindo eh! Entiendes esto midoriya, probare que soy mejor y tendré tu lugar, esta batalla ya está decidida, todo ese dinero lo tiraste por la borda, eres pa...

Midoriya –serio- si esta pelea será fácil, ya que solo confías en tu quiik, al igual que la mayoría de idiotas que he derrotado, es una lástima que desperdicies tu potencial.

Shinsou –confundido y molesto- ¿a qué te refieres? Quiirkles, no entiendes tu situación, cuando te derrote ocupara tu lugar seré un héroe a diferencia de ti.

Midoriya –serio- solo eres un llorón que se lamenta de su quiik, y culpa a todos de su fracaso, no te esforzaste realmente si querías un lugar, solo eres un bebito llorón.

Shinsou solo mostro furia.

Presen mic –alegre- sin más prolongación, vamos a comenzar la batalla, listos comiencen

Midoriya –serio- muestra me tu poder.

Shinsou –sonriendo – claro, la victoria es mía.

Ojiro –serio y enojado- mierda midoriya que no te dije qu...

Midoriya –serio- y bien cuando empezaras.

Shinsou muestra sorpresa y confusión, ojiro no podía creerlo uno de sus compañeros se le acerca.

Satou –intrigado- ¿qué pasa ojiro?

Ojiro –sorprendido –su quiik.

Satou –intrigado – ¿qué tiene? Todavía no lo muestra.

Ojiro –sorprendido- no ese chico ya lo ocupo.

Flashback

Ojiro y midoriya están en una sala de espera.

Midoriya –serio- ¿un quiik de lavado de cerebro?

Ojiro –serio- así es, es fuerte cuando hablas con el mientras no dialogues no te afecta.

Midoriya –serio- ya veo, no debo responder, así evitare que me manipule.

Ojiro –serio- así es, si quieres ganar no respondas bueno no es invencible, en el último momento de caballería choque con alguien supongo que un golpe quita su control.

Midoriya –serio- ya veo –empieza a murmurar ojiro lo mira fijamente 2 minutos después –es una lástima, no sabe ocupar su poder, gracias jirou ya se cómo ganar.

Ojiro –sorprendido – descuida.

Fin del fashback

Shinsou –molesto- oye maldito, al fin muestras tu quiik

Midoriya –serio- te equivocas, tu quiik es sorprendente y asombroso, pero es una lástima que tires todo por el simple hecho de no saber aprovecharlo.

Shimsou –furioso- ¿que no aprovecharlo? ¿Me dices que debería ser un villano? Eres un hijo de puta, no eres diferente al resto, además ¿tú qué sabes? Si tuviera un mejor quiik, sería el mejor héroe y cómo es posible que no te afecte.

Midoriya –serio- así es no sabes, solo te lamentas y lloras, debiste entrenar tu cuerpo y mente, no habría diferencia si tenías otro, ya eres un héroe al no ocuparlo incorrectamente y como lo evito –mostrando una pulsera- cada 15 seg. Manda una descarga que aumenta su potencia.

Shinsou está sorprendido, no podía creer que alguien lo reconociera antes de reaccionar recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara retrocede, se tambalea se recompone y mira de frente.

Midoriya –serio y en pose de lucha- ¿listo para la clase?

Shinsou corre a su encuentro, intenta darle un golpe, midoriya se limita a esquivar y contratacar, le da una tremenda golpiza le conecta rectos, uppercut, patadas circulares, bajas y en el torso, shinsou con esfuerzos logra detener algunos, no puede conectar ninguno, de pronto midoriya se aleja y arroja un bastón shinsou rápidamente corre y coge, sonríe rápidamente se le va enfrente intenta golpearlo sin resultado alguno, cada segundo muestra pánico y miedo, lo ve conectar un golpe recto pone en medio el basto para protegerse, solo escucha algo romperse, un golpe al rostro y otro duro al mirar lo ve parado enfrente suyo, empieza a llorar.

Midoriya- serio- levántate.

Shinsou está sorprendido al igual que el resto.

Midoriya –serio- levante, que esperas levántate, acaso esto lo que puedes hacer.

Shinsou –llorando y triste- cállate, eres un hijo de puta no te vasta con golpearme, también deseas humillarme.

Midoriya –serio- si no te levantas ellos tendrán razón, no puedes ser un héroe.

Shinsou –llorando y enojado- tú qué sabes de mí, yo no fui bendecido como el resto de ustedes –intenta levantarse- no tengo talento ni un buen quiik, no eres dife...

Midoriya –serio- mírame idiota, no tengo quiik, eso jamás me detuvo, es cierto no te conozco, pero aun así es sorpréndete tu quiik, puedes recolectar información de tus enemigos, como dije no sabes aprovecharlo.

Shinsou –llorando y enojado- que no se aprovecharlo, te lo demostrare –se pone de pie y se tambalea- te superare y seré un héroe.

Apenas da 3 paso y cae.

Midnight –seria –shinsou no puede seguir, midoriya avanza a la siguiente ronda.

El público grita de alegría, shinsou solo frustración de pronto ve una mano, solo muestra confusión la toma y se levanta.

Precen mic –alegre- esto es ser una gran deportista, además fue emocionante este primer encuentro.

Aizawua –pensando- ¿quién eres midoriya? No solo te preocupas por tus compañeros, incluso ayudaste al joven shinsou de esforzarse y no depender de su quiik, ¿acaso deseas inspirar a todos sin importar si tiene o no quiik para ser un héroe?

Civil 7- serio- esperaba que ese chico lo pusiera en su lugar.

Civil 8- enojado- solo lo humillo, sin duda esta celoso.

Civil 9- serio- que se cree ese idiota.

Héroe 4 –serio y pensando –son unos idiotas, no solo está demostrando que es bueno, él tiene razón muchos dependen de su quiik.

Héroe 5 –alegre y pensando –lo entreno no cabe duda que es asombroso ese chico, lo quiero.

Héroe 6 -serio y pensando –tengo curiosidad hasta donde llegas, sin duda eres alguien de cuidado.

Shinsou lo ve alejarse tranquilamente da media vuelta camina con dificulta de pronto.

Compañero 1 –alegre- bien echo shinzou.

Compañero2 -alegre- sinceramente me dejo sorprendido.

Compañera 1 –alegre- tu realmente eres la estrella de nuestro departamento.

Compañero 3- alegre- tu adversario pude estar en el primer lugar, pero no se lo dejaste fácil.

Compañera 2 –alegre- además impresionaste a algunas personas.

Heroe 1- serio- su quiik es genial como me gustaría tenerlo.

Heroe 2- serio- yuuei son unos tontos al mandarlo al departamento de los comunes.

Heroe 3 –serio- no son tontos es común que fallen por su método de selección y que fallen es inevitable.

Compañera 2- alegre- ¿escuchaste eso shinsou? Eres asombroso.

Shinso solo muestra una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad, mientras en otra parte, todoroky se encuentra con su padre lo cual no es de su agrado y no termina bien presen mic anuncia el siguiente encuentro cuando inicia todoroky manda un potente ataque que forma un gran bloque de hielo asombrando a todos, ganando el encuentro desase su ataque y se disculpa, transcurren las peleas como en la serie, midoriya empieza a susurrar.

Uraraka –sorprendida- acabas de terminar y ya piensas una estrategia.

Midoriya –apenado- disculpa, simplemente no puedo evitarlo siempre debes tener un plan sin importar la situación mínimo debes tener 3 planes de reserva y estar preparado para lo inevitable.

Uraraka –alegre- eres sorprendente deku-kun desde que te conocí eres alguien asombroso, sabes mostrar confianza, determinación y seguridad, sin duda te seguiría ciegamente para la victoria.

Midoriya –apenado- no soy alguien de confianza, pero daré lo mejor de mí.

Las peleas continúan Iida gano, pero fue humillado al ser utilizado los combates pasan igual al anime, uraraka se levanta midoriya solo la observa mira detenidamente, la pelea de momo, ella rápidamente forma un escudo para detener el ataque no puede hacer nada solo esta inmóvil de ponto.

Midoriya –serio y gritando-muévete momo.

Logra esquivarlo y corre a su derecha, tokoyami solo muestra molestia.

Momo –asombrada y pensando- eso estuvo cerca, sin duda ese ataque era mi fin –observa donde esta midoriya – gracias no te defraudare ganare este combate.

Tokoyami –serio- maldita sea midoriya, estaba cerca, esto será un poco más complicado.

Rápidamente tokoyami ataca ferozmente con dark shadon, momo solo se dedica a esquivar y correr, salta de frente esquivando con dificulta a dark shadon, rápidamente crea un bastón y corre a su encuentro, logra acercarse no logra conectar ningún golpe, de pronto es atrapada por dark shadon y arrojada fuera del cuadrilátero.

Mignht - seria- momo esta fuera, el participante tokoyami, pasa a la siguiente fase.

Todos gritan de emoción momo mira a las gradas observa a midoriya retirarse.

Momo –triste y pensando- sin duda esta avergonzado de mí.

En uno de los pasillos del estadio.

Midoriya –serio- necesito que te controles.

Bakugou –enojado- ¿preocupado por esa cara redonda? Aplastare la cara de tu novia.

Midoriya –serio- sé muy bien sus capacidades, solo necesito que te controles ya que te mostrara una gran sorpresa.

Bakugou –enojado- sabes que odio las bromas de mal gusto, nerd de mierda, pero descuidad no mostrare todo mi poder ante una basura.

En las gradas la clase A.

Tsuyu –preocupada- el siguiente combate me parece desequilibrado.

Jirou –temerosa- no quiero verlo.

Momo –preocupada- espero que ese idiota se controle.

Midoriya –serio- será un cabeza dura, pero sabe muy bien controlarse.

Tsuyu – seria-tienes un punto a favor, a pesar de su carácter sabe controlarse.

Midoriya –serio- solo hay que observar, bien echo momo.

Momo –alegre y cabizbaja –gracias, pero perdí.

Midoriya- serio y acariciando su cabeza- solo debes entrenar más y no quedarte en un solo lugar.

Momo solo muestra sonrojo las chicas solo sonríen.

Present mic –alegre- es famoso por tener una personalidad explosiva y no parece nada honesto, bakugou katsuki, contra la chica alegre y rostro redondo uraraka ochako ambos del departamento de héroes.

Bakugou –serio- ¿tú eres la perra que hace flotar mierda? Te estoy hablando cara de ángel, será mejor que te rindas o saldrás en una camilla.

Uraraka –sorprendida y pensando – ¿angel?

Iida –preocupado- ¿cuál crees que sea el resultado Midoriya? ¿Crees que gane uraraka?

Midoriya –serio- si me hubieras preguntado 2 meses atrás te diría que si, en este momento no la tiene fácil, no tiene entrenamiento y experiencia en combate.

Tokoyami –serio – ¿explícate?

Midoriya -serio- bakugou es orgulloso el solo reconoce a los fuertes, si te vasas en esa lógica lo más seguro que se confié ante sus adversarios, claro si fuera un idiota, es un excelente peleador a simple vista parece que no cambio nada y si mis cálculos son correctos el no ocupara su quiik.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante tal noticia, miran con atención el combate, rápidamente uraraka se lanza al ataque bakugou esquiva en el último momento, ella intenta tocarlo sin resultado recibe una patada baja, cae y se levanta, ataque y recibe otra patada seguido de un recto así pasa unas 5 veces.

Uraraka –agotada y lastimada- ocupa tu quiik o acaso te preocupo.

Bakugou –sonriendo- me crees estúpido, sé muy bien cuál es tu plan, cuando atacaras yo respondería con mi quiik generando escombros que tu tocaras, lo repetirías las veces necesarias y poniéndolas en una distancia prudente, para soltarlas así ganando, estoy en lo correcto verdad, lo sé muy bien con solo ver tu expresión le dije a ese estúpido nerd que no necesita ocupar mi poder ante basuras como tú.

Uraraka –asustada y pensando- no puede ser el vio mi plan desde el principio no sé qué hacer debería rendirme.

Flashback

Uraraka –triste y cabizbaja- diablos nadie ha venido este mes, si sigue así perderemos la empresa.

Midoriya –serio- hola buenas tardes quisiera información sobre sus servicios.

Uraraka –forzando una sonrisa y con los ojos serrados- claro en que le puedo ayudar –pensando- genial otro idiota que usa ese pretextó para conocerme.

Midoriya –quiero una cotización sobre reparación de edificios.

Uraraka –sonriendo- claro enseguida –abre los ojos y sorprendida- ¡dekuuuu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Midoriya –serio- quiero saber el costo y tiempo de lo que te pedí.

Uraraka –apenada – claro estos son los precios por reparación de daños, incluso podemos derrumbar todo y empezar de cero.

Midoriya –serio- descuida solo necesito que lo reparen las grietas de la pared, sus pilares están bien solo necesita retocarlo y poner los servicios básicos.

Rápidamente le explica el procedimiento, costo y tiempo el solo muestra seriedad y una mirada determinada, al poco rato llega su padre y empiezan a negociar al final ambas partes están de acuerdo, uraraka rápidamente prepara los papeles los entrega y firman.

Sr. Uraraka –alegre- mañana a primera hora empezaremos con el trabajo.

Midoriya –serio- bien espero que en el futro sigamos trabajando.

Ambos estrechan las manos, al salir su padre grita de felicidad rápidamente realiza unas llamadas poco a poco su expresión cambia a tristeza, a la mañana siguiente.

Sr. Uraraka –triste y preocupado –tendré que darle malas noticias, cuando por fin conseguimos un trabajo tuvo que pasar esto.

Llega un camión.

Repartidor- alegre- buenos días, uste es el señor hiroshi uraraka.

Sr. Uraraka –sorprendido- si ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Repartidor –alegre- necesito que firme aquí para dejar los materiales.

Rebisa los documentos al finalizar firma y le deja los materiales.

Repartidor- alegre- bueno adiós que tenga un buen día.

Sr. Uraraka- confundido- gracias igualmente - al ver bien los papeles observa su socio y se sorprende –ese chico es asombroso me esforzare al máximo y espero que alguien tome el trabajo, ok a empezar.

En la tarde ochako llega y le deja la comida, su padre muestra cansancio con una sonrisa, se sorprende al ver los materiales y edificio, pero más al ver los papeles y descubrir a su socio.

Fin del flashback

Uraraka –pensando- que debo hacer –sollozando- soy una inútil que debo hacer.

Bakugou solo ríe, reacciona a tiempo para esquivar un zapato.

Bakugou –burlón- es lo mejor- esquiva otro- eres patética cara re...

Recibe un puño directo al rostro, reacciona a tiempo para esquivar otro, recibe un codazo en el pecho.

Tsuyu- alegre- al fin aserto un golpe.

Iida- alegre- bien echo uraraka.

Momo –alegre- tiene una oportunidad de ganar no lo crees midoriya.

Al verlo solo se muestra serio, mientras los demás están felices, bakugou corresponde dando un derechazo, logra esquivarlo y darle otro golpe al rostro, antes que reaccione se quita el saco y le cubre el rostro y jala para que se dé un cabezazo, reacciona a tiempo para esquivar una explosión, rápidamente agarra sus zapatos y lista para pelear.

Bakugou –molesto- eres una estúpida cara redonda, debiste rendirte dejare de ser amable.

Uraraka-determinada- ya lo veremos maldito musulmán te venceré así le demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

Bakugou- molesto- !oooh¡ ya veo es, estas enamoradas de ese nerd de mierda, no conseguirás nada estúpida eres una inútil igual que deku.

Uraraka –determinada- claro que no, deku-kun es alguien asombroso sin duda será un gran héroe.

Bakugou –molesto- eres una estúpida además sabes que deku significa inútil no llegaras lejos si lo sigues así que deja d...

Uraraka –enojada- claro que no, deku significa que tú puedes, solo estas celoso por no llegarle a los talones.

Bakugou muestra furia, uraraka rápidamente corre a su encuentro le conecta 2 golpes directos al estómago, logra reaccionar a tiempo y esquiva una explosión, lo golpea en la mandíbula con la suela del zapato, manda de nuevo una explosión que lo esquivan ella amarra sus tenis en forma de chacos, y corre logra darle algunos golpes directos al rostro, haciendo que retroceda sus compañeros muestran jubilo bakugou solo muestra ira parece tener la ventaja.

Midoriya –serio y gritando- bakugou detente, no lo hagas, aléjate rápido.

Sus compañeros están confundidos de pronto hay una gran explosión que levanta una gran cortina de humo, todos guardan silencio, poco a poco se va quitando visualizan una uraraka tirada, lastimada y con la ropa algo destrozada, nadie podía creer tal brutalidad.

Mignht –seria y sorprendida- uraraka no puede continuar el ganador es bakugou.

Solo hay silencio, se retira sin darle importancia los robots llegan y la llevan a la enfermería, present mic intenta animar las cosas, poco a poco regresa el escándalo cuando llega con sus compañeros recibe reclamos se pone de frente.

Midoriya- serio- te dije que te calmaras.

Bakugou- serio- es su culpa de esa perra, debió rendirse.

Midoriya- serio- no dijiste que no ocuparías tu poder ante ella.

Bakuguo –irritado- no mostré todo además es fuerte esa perra, lo sabias cierto.

Esto sorprendió a todos sus compañeros.

Midoriya- serio- por eso dije que te sorprendería, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Se aleja de las gradas antes de perderlo de vista.

Bakugou –irritado- más vale que llegas a la final maldito nerd.

El solo se retira, nadie podía creer tal cosa bakugou toma asiento, midoriya se dirige a la enfermería en el camino se topa con endeavor solo lo mira sin importancia al llegar.

Uraraka –alegre y rascándose la cabeza- al final termine perdiendo, pensé que ganaría la batalla al final, perdí la concentración sin dud...

El solo se acerca y a la abraza.

Midoriya- serio- saca todo, amiga lo hiciste bien no importa si ganabas o no, esto fue una buena experiencia sé que te esforzaste para ayudar a tus padres, todo saldrá bien solo sácalo.

Uraraka empieza a llorar descontroladamente mientras lo abraza fuerte mente, el solo acaricia su cabeza mientras en la arena kirishima gana para pasar a la siguiente ronda, escuchan que empiezan las siguientes rondas.

Midoriya- serio- me tengo que ir.

Uraraka –apenada y sollozando- discúlpame por mi culpa no pudiste preparar una estrategia.

Midoriya- serio- descuida ya la tengo.

Uraraka –alegre y con unas lágrimas en los ojos- ten por seguro que estaré animándote.

Midoriya- serio y dándole una sonrisa- gracias por apoyarme.

Se retira uraraka se levanta y hace una llamada, pasa lo mismo que en el anime, midoriya sigue su camino de pronto endeavor le tapa el camino, pasa a su lado sin darle importancia.

Endeavor- serio- tu suerte acabo muchacho, mi hijo te derrotara, esto ni siquiera se puede llamar una batalla, ya que él tiene la gloriosa tarea de destronar a all might.

Midoriya –se detiene y serio- ya veo el por qué todoroky, no muestra todo su poder, es una lástima que todo lo eche a perder gracias a un idiota que se cree superior.

Endeavor- sorprendido- tiene pelotas muchacho para retarme, pero es tu fin perderás de una manera épica.

Midoriya –serio y sonriendo- eso cree, no sea estúpido uste sabe que no ocupara su otra mitad, que le hace pensar que esta vez será diferente, es cierto es poderoso, pero.

Endeavor- confundido- ¿pero?

Midoriya- serio- el jamás mostrara su potencial por culpa de su estúpido padre, él tiene el libre derecho de usarlo o no, solo espero que se vuelva poderoso a un sí solo ocupa la mitad de su poder, si me disculpa tengo una pelea que ganar.

Se retira endeavor lo mira con furia ya en la arena todos gritan de euforia.

Present mic- alegre- ambos competidores son asombrosos que nos espera este combate.

Civil 1- alegre- hasta qui llego ese idiota.

Civil 2- alegre- esto será rápido, tu suerte acabo.

Civil 3 –alegre- no tienes oportunidad es tu fin.

Héroe 4- serio y pensando- eso creen estos idiotas, será interesante verlo.

Héroe 5- serio y pensando- muestra que puedes hacer chico.

Present mic- eufórico- todoroky vs midoriya ¡empiecen!

Rápidamente todoroky manda un ataque de hielo, midoriya brinca a su izquierda al saltan manda 3 batibumeran a su derecha todoroky los congela y contrataca, logra esquivarlo y manda otros 3 batibumeran logra congelarlos antes que llegan a él, esto se repite unas 4 veces, nadie podía creer tal aguante del chico.

Todorky –pensando serio y con frio- cada vez se acerca más, pero es tu fin.

Manda otro ataque y logra detenerlo de un pie al igual que los demás batiburans, lo ve luchar desesperadamente para liberarse.

Todoroky –serio y temblando del frio- ya basta midoriya yo gane, solo ríndete no quiero congelarte, -esquiva su ataque- estas tan desesperado, como quieras es tu fin.

Midoriya- serio y golpeando con su pie el hielo- estas seguro, como te dije no podrás ganarme además ya estas cerca de tu limite.

El solo lo mira serio y luchando por liberarse antes de poder atacar recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza se tambalea y siente una explosión y varios trozos de hielo golpeándolo logra estar de pie al mirar de frente siente un puño impactarse en su cara retrocede antes de poder reaccionar hay 2 extraños aparatos en sus hombros que se activan y lo empujan con esfuerzo los congela antes de poder reaccionar lo golpean 2 veces en el rostro, otro en el abdomen y una patada en la boca del estómago contrataca sin mucho resultado, le dan una patada y manda otro ataque directo sin resultado de proto siente un fuerte jalón intenta activar su poder sin resultado y sale fuera del cuadrilátero.

Mignht - sorprendida- midoriya pasa a la siguiente ronda.

El estadio queda en silencio total nadie podía creer tal acontecimiento de pronto se rompe el silencio por el grito de 2 chicas, que después es acompañado del resto del público.

Endeavor- incrédulo y pensando- como fue posible, mi shoto fue derrotado por un quiikles- furioso- es un hijo de puta ya lo veras maldito me las pagaras.

All might- sorprendido y alegre- bien echo joven midoriya, estás diciéndole a todos aquí estoy.

Present mict- eufórico- no cabe duda que el joven midoriya es una caja de sorpresas, sin duda estará entre los primeros lugares.

Civil 1 –sorprendido- ¿cómo fue posible?

Civil 2 –incrédulo- debe ser una broma.

Héroe 4 –asombrado- no cabe dudas que eres genial chico.

Héroe 5 –sonriendo- tenías todo en tu contra, distes la vuelta.

Héroe 6 –asombrado –te deseo chico, quiero ver que tan lejos llegas con la guía correcta.

Mt. Lady –sorprendida y gritando- te mandare una solicitud, eres increíble.

Todorky –sorprendido y viendo el aparato- ¿cuándo fue qué? Fue en ese momento ya tenías todo planeado, maldito eres un maldito –alegre- sin duda eres peligroso me alegro que estés de nuestro lado, la próxima vez no sara fácil.

Mientras en la grada de 1-A.

Denky –alegre- midoriya es sorprendente.

Jirou- seria- no cabe duda que es formidable.

Shouji –serio- debemos tener cuidado es muy peligroso.

Mineta -aterrado- que bueno que no tiene quiik sino sería muy poderoso.

Sero- alegre- ni que lo digas, aun así, es asombroso.

Ashido- alegre- es el mejor de la clase.

Kirishima- temeroso- creo que te quitaran tu trono bakugou.

Bakugou –serio e indiferente- como si me importara.

Todos están muy animados al ver a su compañero lo felicitan el solo se sienta al lado de sus amigos.

Iida- alegre- te felicito midoriya sin duda eres sorpréndete y alguien en quien confiar y seguir.

Momo –alegre- estas demostrando a todos, que no es necesario un quiik para ser genial.

Uaraka –alegre- bien echo deku- kun eres impresiónate –lo abraza- sigue así –preocupada- ¿deku-kun?

Al verlo bien solo está dormido, rápidamente pone su cabeza en su regazo, esto sorprendió a todos.

Uraraka –alegre- momo puedes crear una manta está un poco frio.

Momo rápidamente la crea y tapa los chicos solo muestra alivio nadie se da cuenta que bakugou muestra celos, la clase B, empiezan una plática para conocérselos y saber más de midoriya debes en cuando monoma solo se burla de ellos en especial de midoriya, al final kendo lo golpea la clase A solo ignoran.

Endeavor- serio- ¿que fue eso?

Todoroky –serio- claramente fui derrotado.

Endeavor –furioso- eres un inútil, lo tenías en la palma de tu mano eso te pasa por no ocupar tu lado izquierdo.

Todoroky –neutral- ese es mi problema además tu sueño es superar a all might no el mío.

Camina de largo, Endeavor solo muestra furia, mientras en una habitación.

Yagi –hablando por teléfono- hola maestro ¿Cómo esta?

¿?- serio- es muy raro que me hables ¿que deseas?

Yagi –serio- bueno vera hay un chico que me gustaría que lo conociera, sin duda es el indicado para el one for all.

¿?- serio- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto? Acaso no puedes o ¿quieres que lo apruebe?

Yagi- serio- no necesito su ayuda para que acepte este poder, es alguien terco y frio, estoy seguro que con poco entrenamiento lo dominara al 100%.

¿?- serio- lo siento pero tendré que rechazar la propuesta.

Yagi –sorprendido- ¿a qué se debe esto? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo malo?

¿?- serio- claro que no idiota, al contrario me contrataron para proteger a una persona.

Yagi –sorprendido- será guardaespaldas, ¿podrá manejarlo?

¿?- serio y molesto- claro que sí, además no seré el único ya que es muy importante solo están reuniendo personas de confianza, luego te mandare la dirección, para hablar más detalladamente.

Yagi –sorprendido- ya veo, le deseo suerte, gran torino antes de terminar me daría un consejo.

Gran torino –serio- después del evento aran su pasantía.

Yagi –serio- así es, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Gran torino –serio- si realmente es el indicado mándale una solicitud inténtalo convencer para que acepte.

Yagi –sorprendido- si cree que es la mejor opción lo are, gracias por su tiempo luego lo visitare.

Gran torino –molesto- más te vale bueno para nada y espero que el chico valga la pena, adiós.

Yagi–serio y pensando- gracias maestro no importa si gana o no es la mejor opción de llevar este poder.

continuara...


	8. FINAL Y CITA

PARTE 8 FINAL Y CITA

T.v. -eufórico- esto es increíble izuku midoriya pasa a las semifinales no cabe duda que no se debe subestimar.

¿? - sorprendida- ese chico es increíble, nunca pensé que solo con ingenio, inteligencia, destreza y gadgets, podías ser un héroe, espero algún día conocerlo, -tocan la puerta- adelante.

¿? -alegre- melisa que estás viendo.

Melisa –alegre- el festival deportivo, este año es increíble, pero en especial este chico.

David –acercándose- ¿en serio? Y ¿cuál es su quikr?

Melisa- alegre- no tiene, pero todo lo que ha logrado es sorprendente, quisiera conocerlo y saber más de él.

David –asombrado – ¿qué? Es en serio eso es increíble, si gana la final podrás conocerlo.

Melisa –emocionada- ¿es en serio papa?

David –alegre- así es el ganador podrá conocer la isla.

Melisa -emocionada- sin duda ganara.

Mientras en el estadio bakugou pelea con una furia sin igual kirishima solo esta arrinconado al final queda noqueado el público grita de emoción.

Present mic –eufórico- bakugou avanza a la siguiente ronda a través de una explosiva alfombra absolutamente repugnante con esto el top 4 se ha entablado.

Todo el mundo guarda silencio.

Presente mic –eufórico- Iida tendya un chico de elite podrá derrotar al chico serio y frio izuku midoriya.

Uraraka –gritando de emoción –deku tú puedes, Iida adelante.

Momo emocionada- midoriya la victoria es tuya.

Mina –picara- quien ganara el corazón de midoriya.

Tooru –picara- la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar

Mineta –celoso- maldito midoriya tiene el apoyo de 2 hermosas chicas.

Denki –enojado –maldito suertudo.

Present mic –eufórico- comiencen

Iida –pensando y activando su quik- no te dejare hacer ningún movimiento, gracias a mi velocidad te ganare.

Iida corre a una gran velocidad midoriya solo está quieto rápidamente lo carga apenas avanza 1 metro y se tambalea no logra controlarse ve los límites del ring y antes de poder reaccionar midoriya pone las manos en sus hombros da un giro pone sus pies en su espalda y empuja, sale del ring, nadie podía creer tal cosa, uraraka y momo gritan de felicidad.

Iida –sorprendido- como fue posible, claramente –observa el suelo y ve unas pequeñas esferas- ¿de dónde salieron? -voltea y se sorprende – de su cinturón.

Ambos salen del ring sus compañeros consuelan a Iida y felicitan a midoriya en especial uraraka y momo, al poco tiempo está la pelea de bakugou vs tokoyami, el cual no mostraba piedad.

Mina –enojada- tokoyami ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Ve con todo al igual que con nosotras.

Momo –angustiada- me pregunto ¿por qué?

Uraraka –seria- sin duda se dio cuenta de su debilidad con sus explosiones genera luz.

Midoriya –serio- te distes cuenta.

Uraraka –seria- me costó trabajo –alegre- sin duda ganaras fácilmente.

Midoriya –serio- no el todavía no muestra todo su poder.

Momo –asustada- ¿qué? Eso quiere decir.

Midoriya –serio- así es, está guardando energía para la final –pensando- sin duda leyó las notas, pero solo es la punta del iceberg.

Todos están sorprendidos, de pronto hay una gran explosión generando una gran cantidad de humo, cuando se disipa tokoyami está en el suelo y bakugou listo para el golpe final al final tokoyami se rinde.

Present mic –eufórico- esto significa, que midoriya y bakugou se enfrentan a la final, quien saldrá victorioso, daremos 15 min. De descanso.

La clase A solo mirar a midoriya retirarse uraraka y momo solo muestran preocupación, mientras en la sala de espera.

Bakugou- serio y pensando- esta vez te ganare maldito nerd, ya no soy ese niño estúpido, sé muy bien que todos son basuras, pero tú, aun siendo un quirkkles lograbas superarme con facilidad, incluso eras el único que me retabas, siempre odie esa estúpida mirada ya que nunca me vistes como una amenaza, pero hoy todo cambiara ya o veras.

Flashback

Niño -llorando- por favor, para me rindo –recibe un golpe.

Bakugou –burlón –jajajajaja te lo mereces estúpido solo eres un extra.

Niño -llorando- eres un villano, tú no puedes ser un héroe.

Bakugou solo mostro unos ojos llenos de ira, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero es detenido al voltear ve a midoriya.

Midoriya –serio- suficiente.

Bakugou logra zafarse, retrocede y en pose de pelea, lo mira caminar tranquilo donde está el niño y ayuda a levantarse.

Bakugou –burlón –pero miren quien está aquí, si el quirkles acaso deseas ser un héroe maldita basura –no recibe contestación- que acaso el gato te comió la lengua.

Midoriya solo lo ignora y saca al niño de bakugou y sus secuaces antes de seguir su camino es detenido.

Bakugou –molesto –oye maldita basura qu... -recibe un golpe directo- como te atreves hijo de puta.

Midoriya –serio- vaya escusa de héroe que eres, si realmente deseas serlo mejora tu comportamiento, eres un cobarde y débil que se aprovecha de los indefensos, así jamás lograras ser un héroe, solo un villano.

Esto molesto a bakugou rápidamente ordeno a sus secuaces a atacar al cabo de 10 min. La pelea termino esta de rodillas y sus cómplices tirados e inconscientes.

Bakugou –furioso- cómo es posible que un sucio quirkkles sea más fuerte, solo eres basura estoy arriba de todos soy el mejor y nº 1 –recibe un golpe directo.

Midoriya –lastimado – no solo eres un imbécil que tiene aires de grandeza, en este mundo hay gente más fuerte y poderosa no llegaras lejos y será mejor que decidas otra carrera.

Bakugou solo lo mira retirarse, al siguiente día en la escuela lo mira con odio durante una semana lo observa cada movimiento se sorprende al ver como ayuda a los demás incluso se enfrenta de otros chicos de mayor grado los vence con algo de dificulta, cada dia le crece el odio y envidia ya que era el centro de atención, cierto día bakugou compra un sobre de héroes al abrirlo le sale la carta de all might de edición limitada, solo mostro jubilo observa a los lejos a midoriya rápidamente se le acerca y presume su carta se enfada al ser ignorado, no pasa mucho tiempo que unos chicos de mayor grado lo lleven a un callejón y empieza una pelea claramente está en desventaja al final cae llora de impotencia al ver como tiene su carta y un pie encima de su cabeza.

Chico 1- lastimado- vaya distes pelea, pero eres basura.

Chico2 –lastimado- tienes un quikr bueno, pero eres un debilucho.

Chcio 3 –lastimado y burlón – espero que conozcas tu lugar basura –riendo y aplastando su cabeza- sin duda tendremos una buena canti.. -una tapa de basura lo golpea de lleno.

Bakugou mira al frente observa a midoriya atacar de sorpresa, a sus enemigos no saben que hacer después de 5 min. Son totalmente derrotados, toma la carta y guarda en su bolsillo.

Bakugou –molesto- eres un hijo de puta, sin duda esperabas el momento perfecto para quitármela –se sorprende que lo carga- déjame maldito hijo d...

Midoriya –serio- cállate.

Midoriya empieza su marcha el solo quedan en silencio, en el transcurso suelta unas lágrimas lo llevan directo a su casa, su madre pregunta angustiada lo sucedido midoriya pone de escusa que se lastimaron jugando rápidamente curan sus heridas antes de retirarse le entrega su carta, al siguiente día en la cafetería se sienta en su mesa.

Fin del flashback.

Bakugou –serio y pensando- te ganare y demostrare que soy el mejor.

Present mic – eufórico –ya llegamos a la final, los mejores estudiantes de 1 año, de yuuei se decidirá aquí y ahora, nuestra lucha final izuku vs bakugou.

El estadio está en silencio ambos estan cara a cara.

Uraraka y momo –eufóricamente – tú puedes izu...

Espectadores –eufóricos- bakugou, bakugou, eres el mejor, derrota a ese bueno para nada, demuestra quien es el mejor, bakugou, bakugou.

Héroe 4 –serio y pensando – son unos idiotas, creen que un quikr te hace el mejor.

Héroe 5 –serio y pensando –que estupidez, claramente están celosos que este chico le mostro la cruda verdad en sus caras.

Héroe 6 –gritando – vamos Midoriya muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, quiero ver tu verdadero poder.

Present mic –eufórico –empiecen.

Ambos caminan lentamente hasta estar frente a frente, se miran mutuamente sin decir una palabra todo el estadio está en silencio, todos se sorprender al verlos estrecharse las manos.

Midoriya y bakugou – serios- bien hecho.

Rápidamente se separan y corren a su encuentro inician una lluvia de golpes, esquivan y reciben por igual nadie podía creer tal cosa solo observan en silencio lo más sorprendente es que bakugou no ocupa su quikr, despues de 10 min. Se ve claramente a midoriya en ventaja al final toma un brazo de bakugo y lo manda a volar cae pesadamente logra esquivar el golpe ya de pie ambos se miran detenidamente, bakugou genera pequeñas explosiones esto alegro al público pero su sonrisa desaparece al verlo salir de la arena.

Midnight –sorprendida- bakugou esta fuera, el ganador es izuku midoriya.

El estadio solo está en silencio, nadie odia creer tal acontecimiento.

Present mic -eufórico- esto es increíble, katsuki bakugou salió de los limites por su propia cuente, izuku midoriya es el ganador de este año.

Héroe 4 –riendo y pensando- vaya no eres un idiota, después de todo.

Héroe 5 –serio y pensando – claramente notaste la diferencia de poder, espero que mejores.

Héroe 6 –enojado y pensando- maldito mocoso ahora tengo mayor curiosidad de su poder, -alegre- pero fue sabio tu movimiento.

Después de 15 min. Empieza la ceremonia de premios el estadio solo está en silencio, pero es roto por la llegada de all might que entrega las medallas a los ganadores del festival Iida en 3º lugar, al entregársela a bakugou todo el estadio grita su nombre y dándole apoyo, el solo muestra molestia ante la reacción del público, cuando pasa con midoriya solo hay silencio solo es roto por sus compañeros y uno que otro espectador, les dieron 2 días de descanso, esa noche en un edificio.

Robin –serio- vamos sigan adelante.

The crawler –agotado- cada vez es más pesado.

Pop step –agotada- vamos danos un día de descanso.

Robin –serio- el crimen no descansa además necesitamos mejorar, -dándole un bastón – de nuevo.

La brava –serio- ¿cuándo conoceremos al jefe?

Gentle –serio- si tengo curiosidad de nuestro líder.

Knuclduster –molesto – me importa una mierda conocerlo, quiero hacer patrullaje necesito...

Robin –serio – todo a su momento, descuida el comisionado y sus hombres buscan a tu hija.

Knuclduster –sorprendido –¿cómo diablos sabe de mi hija?

Robin –serio- el jefe investigo un poco de cada uno de ustedes, sus motivos de ser vigilantes y cada entrenamiento es el adecuado a su quirk asi que adelante.

Eri –agotada- enseguida señor robin.

Todos los presentes solo miran con impacto tal revelación, al día siguiente en el departamento de los midoriyas.

Inko –alegre y bien arreglada –hijo voy a salir llegare tarde, hay comida en el refri o puedes pedir algo.

Izuku –serio y trabajando en la computadora –cuídate y que todo salga bien.

Inko –alegre- descuida bueno ya me voy.

Izuku serio- adiós.

Inko sale izuku sale a los 10 min. La sigue a una distancia prudente y cuidando que no lo descubran al cabo de unos 45 min. Inko llega a la puerta de una cafetería, la observa nerviosa no pasa más de 5 min. Que visualiza una figura reconocida, pero más al ver a su madre reír entran el solo está afuera observando, después de 30 min. Salen y caminan tranquilamente, entre risas y alegría entrar a un cine ya dentro de la sala solo platican y ríen ante la película, al finalizar se dirigen a un restaurante ya más tarde caminan en un parque todo parece normal de pronto observa a un sujeto caminar a su paso, rápidamente se acerca y en movimiento rápido lo somete y esconden en los arbustos, ellos siguen caminando observa que el sujeto toma de la mano a inko, ella solo mostro sonrojo, ya casi anochece ambos se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, solo observa la hermosa sonrisa de su madre al llegar a su estación y se dirige a casa.

Inko –alegre- izuku ya llegué.

Izuku –serio y saliendo de su cuarto- hola mamá, ¿que tal tu dia?

Inko –alegre- fue maravilloso y ¡que tal te fue?

Izuku –serio- lo normal, sin duda estas cansadas quieres algo.

Inko –alegre- no descuida estoy bien ademas nec.. -suena su telefono al mirar solo mostro una hermosa sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo.

Izuku solo la mira como una colegiala entra a su cuarto y sonríe, el lunes hace su trayecto diario para ir a la escuela solo observa y escucha susurros a su persona debes en cuando alguien lo felicitaba, al llegar escucha a sus compañeros animados y como recibieron felicitaciones y ánimos, todos guardan silencio al ver a su maestro.

Aizawa –serio- hoy el periódico informático del héroe será un poco diferente, es tiempo que tengan sus nombres claves, sus nombres de héroes –todos gritan de emoción excepto midoriya rápidamente los calma- esto está relacionado con las nominaciones, esto determina su futuro, dependiendo su desempeño dentro de los 3 años pueden generar interés a la vez no sería raro que el interés desaparezca antes de la graduación o simplemente desaparezca.

Mineta –enojado –adultos de mierda jugando con nuestras emociones.

Aizawau –serio- las nominaciones son las siguientes.

Todos se sorprenden nadie podía creerlo.

Kirishima –sorprendido- esto no tiene sentido el primer lugar está en ultimo.

Denky –burlón – me sorprende que bakugou esté en 1 lugar.

Momo –sorprendida – bueno era obvio por todoriko y bakugou pero...

Uraraka –sorprendida- todos tienen minimo 20 solo deku.

Iida –serio- descuida Midoriya sin duda mi hermano te aceptara.

Minata –burlo –jajajajaja estas debajo de la cadena, solo tienes 5 jajajajaja.

Aizawua –serio- midoriya te felicito –todos sorprendidos- calidad en vez de número.

Tuyu –intrigada- ¿a que se refiere aizawua sensei? Midoriya casi no tiene nominaciones.

Aizawa- serio- sé que esto no está permitido, pero será una excepción y espero que aprendan.

Al ver la pantalla nadie podía creer tal cosa.

Jirou –impactada- no puede ser.

Sero –impactado –sin duda está en una liga diferente.

Mineta –enojado –maldito hijo de puta cómo es posible.

Aoyama –sorprendido – brillas demasiado.

Satou –impactado- 4 de ellos están en el top 10.

Uraraka –feliz – te felicito deku, eres asombroso.

Momo –feliz- sin duda lo tienes difícil espero que elijas sabiamente.

Aizawua –serio- no importa si recibieron o no alguna nominación, hare que todos consigan experiencia de trabajo, bueno todos ustedes se han metido en el mundo de los profesionales, lamentablemente, pero creo que experimentar las actividades de los profesionales será una buena experiencia.

Satou –alegre- ¿es por eso que necesitamos nombres de héroes cierto?

Uraraka –alegre- al fin las cosas se han puesto alegres.

Aizawua –molesto- decidan sus nombres ahora y vean el infierno.

Midnight –eufórica- los nombres que elegirán, el mundo los aprenderá y en muchos casos se llamaran, incluso entre profesionales.

Aizawua –indiferente- tiene razón midnight evaluara sus nombres, esto se acerca a la imagen que desean proyectar, han escuchado la frase los nombres y la naturaleza a menudo están conectados.

Midnight entrega unos panfletos después de 15 min. Pasa al frente aoyama después de unos cambios lo logro, sigue mina que fue rechazada, lo cual provoca que caiga el ambiente cuando pasa tsuyu logra su cometido y levanta la moral, gracias a eso poco a poco cada uno logra excelentes nombres, excepto por shoto solo usa su apellido y bakugou que fue rechazado.

Uraraka –tímida- uravity esto es lo que tengo.

Midnight –alegre- elegante con clase, bueno solo falta Iida, midoriya y bakugou.

Iida - serio- impulso.

Midnight –alegre- me agrada es temerario y va de acuerdo a tu quikr, bueno quien sigue.

Bakugo –enojado –soy the king explosive.

Midnight –seria- rechazado.

Bakugou- molesto- ¿por qué?

Midoriya- serio- eres un idiota, debes causar miedo a los enemigos no a los civiles, deberías basarte en tu forma de pelar o en algún animal como the king lion, the explosive lion o wollverine.

Midnight –alegre- son excelentes nombres.

Uraraka –alegre – me agrada cualquiera va con su personalidad.

Kirishima –alegre- ni que lo digas.

Mineta –temeroso- no importa como lo vea dan miedo.

Bakugou –molesto – soy the explosive lion

El solo regresa a su lugar.

Midoriya –serio – soy batman.

Momo –sorprendía- simple pero efectivo.

Uraraka – confundida – ¿por qué ese nombre?

Midoriya –serio y una mirada depredadora- inspirare terror a los criminales seré su por pesadilla tanto que dormirán con luz prendida, además los murciélagos me asustan, es tiempo que mis enemigos compartan mi temor.

Todos sienten un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, al final cada quien habla de donde irán así transcurren las clases después de la hora del almuerzo.

Midoriya –serio- uraraka recuerda que mañana saldremos.

Todos están sorprendidos ante tales palabras.

Mina –emociona- van a tener una cita, no puedo creerlo sé que midoriya es serio, pero no imagine que fuera directo.

Mineta- enojado- maldito hijo de puta estas aprovechando tu posición.

Iida -serio y moviéndose como robot –mineta ese lenguaje Midoriya uraraka espero que no hagan nada indebido.

Momo –molesta – te felicito uraraka.

Uraraka –nerviosa, roja y pensando- tendré una cita con deku, esta es mi oportunidad, pero no recuerdo que me la pidiera.

Midoriya –serio- ya olvidaste que tenemos una reunión importante.

Uraraka –confundida –¿reunión? –sorprendida – aaaaaaah! es cierto mañana veremos algunos inversionistas.

Midoriya –serio- ¿tienes que ponerte para la ocasión? - ve su tristeza – después de la escuela iremos a comprarte ropa y zapatos descuida yo pagare.

Uraraka –apenada y roja – gracias.

Sus clases transcurren con normalidad antes del toque de salida.

All might –alegre- jajajaja hola estudiantes.

Todos emocionados menos midoriya - all might.

Aizawa –molesto- ¿que quieres?

All might –alegre –descuida esto será rápido –se dirige a un pupitre – joven midoriya le daré el más grande honor que nadie ha tenido -dandole una hoja- deseo que haga su pasantía en mi agencia.

Nadie podía creer tal revelación all might solo muestra una sonrisa que es borrada rápidamente.

Midoriya –serio- ¿que me ofreces?

Todos muestran confusión.

All might –confundido – joven midoriya ¿a qué se refiere?

Midoriya –serio- que gano, simplemente no me ofreces nada no me importa que seas el numero 1, simplemente no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme.

Tsuyu –sorprendida – midoriya.

Sero –sorprendido- vamos midoriya deja de bromear.

Tooru –sorprendida – de que hablas es una oportunidad única en la vida.

Satou –sorprendido – ¿a dónde quieres llegar midoriya?

Midoriya –serio y suspirando- simplemente no me sirves para crecer l igual que mt lady, a diferencia de los 4 restantes, mirko rango 6 experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo aprendería mejores métodos de lucha y fortalecimiento muscular, edgeshot rango 5 experto en sigilo y espionaje, endeavor rango 2 a pesar de su mal temperamento es un buen estratega y por ultimo a hawks rango 3 a pesar de su personalidad infantil y despreocupada es serio cuando es necesario y ser un experto en captura, así que all might que me ofreces para crecer tiene 10 min.

Todos solo muestran confusión y sorpresa más a ver a all might callado y sudando antes de poder hablar suena el timbre midoriya solo se levanta y toma sus cosas antes de salir.

Midoriya – serio – uraraka vámonos.

Uraraka –sorprendida – si –rápidamente guarda sus cosas y se pone a su lado –estoy lista.

El solo asienta y se retiran el retos no podía creer tal cosa poco a poco se retiran all might solo esta estático.

aizawua –serio- vamos por un café.

All might –regresa a la realidad – sí.

Midoriya y uraraka camina directo a la salida de al pasar la puerta un chico con apariencia de reptil se pone enfrente.

¿? -nerviosos- hola soy shuichi Iguchi.

Midoriya –serio – izuku midoriya ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Iguchi –nervioso- ¿me podre convertir en héroe al igual que usted? sé que la mayoría sueña en serlo, pero al verlo fue una inspiración alguien sin quikr luchando mano a mano con gente talentosa siempre sufrí burlas y discriminación por mi apariencia, me rendi ya que nadie me apoyo, pero al verlo comprendí que muy bien lo que es un héroe así que por favor responda mi pregunta.

midoriya- serio- no lo se –ve su rostro de temor- al menos que lo intentes lo sabrás, un héroe no se define por su poder o músculos sino por acciones, si quieres ser un héroe esfuérzate incluso hay héroes más grandes que all might, que salva vidas todo el tiempo, puedes ser un doctor, policía, bombero o paramédicos ellos también salva y arriesgan sus vidas no esperan reconocimiento ellos son mejores que yo, incluso un héroe puede ser cualquiera, como un hombre haciendo algo tan simple y tranquilizador como poner un abrigo alrededor de los hombros de un joven para hacerle saber que el mundo no ha terminado.

Iguchi –llorando- gracias.

Midoriya y uraraka se alejan mientras en un salón de la escuela.

Aizawa –serio- ¿qué aperabas lograr?

All might –serio- estaba seguro que aceptaría.

Aizawua –serio- olvídalo el jamás aceptara ser tu sucesor.

All might –sorprendido- porque estás seguro.

Aizawua –serio- no lo conoces, como su maestro estoy seguro que llegara lejos además mira a todos como amenazas potenciales.

All might –sorprendido- ¿cómo? El joven midoriya es sorprendente, pero decir que odia a todos no es exagerado.

Aizawua –serio- nunca dije que odia a sus compañeros, solo ve la realidad incluso me atrevería a decir que tiene un plan para derrotarte –ve sus asombro- no lo conoces es alguien peligroso si quisiera ser un villano sería una amenaza más grande que all for one.

All might –impactado- no crees que exageras es listo, determinado y una voluntad inquebrantable.

Aizawua –serio y suspirando- tu no lo has visto en acción, el siempre busca estar un paso adelante ante todos, siempre tiene un plan para todo –le entrega unos papeles- está más arriba del promedio de un chico inteligente o acaso crees que un chico de clase media podría mantener esto.

All might –asombrado –esto son papeles de negocios y de empresas acaso el joven midoriya es dueño de esta empresa, sin mencionar que estos números están arriba del promedio.

Aizawua –serio- solo olvídalo no necesito que sea más peligroso, no sé qué trama, pero no debemos tomarlo a la ligera incluso si no fuera un héroe y all for one nos derrotara estoy seguro que él lo enfrentaría y ganaría así que mejor busca a otro sucesor.

Aizawua termina su café y se retira mientras all might esta asombrado mientras en un centro comercial uraraka se prueba varios vestidos de oficina y zapatillas negras, al pasar junto a un maniquí observo un hermoso vestido rojo lo miro por un momento regreso a la realidad cuando midoriya le entrega otras prendas para probar al finalizar paga y antes de salir observa de nuevo el vestido.

Midoriya –serio- vamos a comer.

Uraraka –nerviosa- no es necesario mejor hay que irnos ya es muy –le ruge el estómago.

Midoriya la toma de la mano, uraraka se sonroja llegan a un restaurante de ramen, la encargada los lleva a su mesa ven el menú.

Mesera –alegre- listo para pedir.

Midoriya –serio –para mí el shoyu y refresco de naranja.

Mesera –alegre- y su novia que pedirá.

Uraraka –sonrojada – yo el estilo tonkutsu y refresco de manzana.

Mesera –alegre- enseguida les traigo sus platillos a la joven pareja.

La mesera se aleja con una gran sonrisa uraraka solo está nerviosa y roja al mirar de frente y ver el rostro relajado de midoriya sonríe.

Uraraka –alegre y tímida- disculpa por el mal entendido, sin duda estas algo molesto por que piensan que soy tu novia.

Midoriya –sonriendo- descuida no pasa nada, no me molesta en absoluto quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo, ya que eres una chica amable tierna, fuerte, determina y hermosa.

Uraraka –roja – no soy hermosa para nada, -triste- y mi figura es horrible a comparación de momo.

Midoriya –alegre- claro que eres hermosa, sin duda el que este a tu lado será muy afortunado de tenerte.

Uraraka se pone toda roja antes de seguir hablando les entregan sus platos ambos sonríen y empiezan a comer en el trascurso escucha los halagos de los presentes al ver una linda pareja terminar midoriya paga con tarjeta durante el camino platican plácidamente uraraka sin darse cuenta lo toma de la mano y se pega a su lado así estuvieron hasta llegar al departamento de la castaña.

Midoriya –serio- bueno llegamos descansa.

Uraraka –roja- tú también y gracias por todo no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para agradecerte no solo a mi incluso en el negocio de mis padres, ya que sin tu ayuda no sabríamos que hacer.

Midoriya –alegre- no gracias a ustedes por confiar en mí.

Uraraka –sonriendo –como dije no encuentro las palabras indicadas – sin pensarlo le da un beso tierno en sus labios – gracias izuku.

Midoriya –sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza- todo saldrá bien ochako.

Uraraka lo ve alejarse antes de perderlo de vista se despiden, cierra la puerta y toma las bolsas entra su cuarto pone todo en orden y listo para mañana de pronto visualiza una bolsa extra al ver su contenido solo sonríe y grita de emoción.

Uraraka –gritando y brincando – te amo izuku, te amo en serio te amo la próxima vez será una cita formal y me confesare mis sentimientos –triste- pero momo también te ama, que are ella está arriba de mi en muchos aspectos- se mira el espejo- en cambio yo.

Flasback

Chico 1 –riendo- esa tonta de uraraka es muy fea.

Chico 2- riendo- claro que sí, ningún chico se fijaría en ella.

Chica 1 –riendo- además es una pobretona, sin duda se prostituye.

Chico 3- riendo- le diré que me gusta y que la amo sin duda en la primera cita me abre las piernas.

Chica 2- riendo- sin duda lo hará y te dirá que está embarazada para que la mantengas.

El grupo de chicos ríe, uraraka desde una esquina solo escucha se aleja llorando, el chico pone en marcha su plan, pero es rechazado, durante su vida escolar fue objecto de burlas y humillaciones nunca dijo nada a sus padres siempre mantuvo una sonrisa, dejo de confiar de todos, en el examen de ingreso.

Uraraka –lastimada- ayuda por favor, ayuda- sollozando.

Ve con impotencia al robot cero puntos a punto de aplastarla cierra los ojos de pronto escucha una explosión lo ve caer de espaldas del cielo cae una figura rápidamente la saca y carga antes de perder la conciencia ve el rostro de su salvador.

Fin del flashback.

Uraraka –acosta y sonriendo- no pensé enamorarme de alguien, tu fuiste la primera persona que fue amable, al principio fue admiración y respeto, pero cada vez que estoy a tu lado mi corazón se acelera y no dejo de pensar en ti –determinada- no me rendiré fácil momo are que midoriya se enamore de mí.

Al día siguiente en la UA todo trascurre con normalidad uraraka y midoriya llevan una prenda de ropa extra ya en el receso.

Momo –alegre- midoriya ya sabes con quien tomaras tu pasantía.

Midoriya –serio- no todavía.

Uraraka –alegre- aceptaras a all might.

Iida –alegre y moviéndose como robot- sin duda lo tienes difícil incluso los de tercer año no reciben una oportunidad como esta.

Midoriya serio- antes de la salida tendré mi respuesta.

El grupo de amigos esta alegre, al finalizar y antes de ir al salón momo le pide si la puede acompañar, al llegar un pasillo.

Momo –tímida- midoriya sé que es muy repentino, pero –sonrojada- ¿saldrías este sábado conmigo? claro si puedes.

Midoriya –serio- claro no hay problema te parece bien a las 10 A.M. en la estación de shuibuya.

Momo –feliz –claro gracias por aceptar.

En una esquina uraraka escucha atentamente todo rápidamente se dirige al salón al pasar una esquina choca con bakugou.

Bakugou –molesto- cara redonda fíjate por donde vas.

Uraraka –triste- disculpa.

Bakugou –serio- no importa además quería preguntarte algo.

Uraraka –sorprendida –¿qué cosa?

Bakugou -serio- ¿si quieres salir conmigo este sábado?

Uraraka –sonriendo –claro no hay problema.

Bakugou –serio- te veré en el parque de la estación ginza a las 10.

Las clases siguen normales momo mostraba una gran sonrisa y alegría, uraraka solo esta seria, de pronto midoriya es llamado deja el salón por unos 15 min. Así transcurre las horas al finalizar midoriya se adelanta y le dice a uraraka que se prepare rápidamente se dirige a los baños al salir sus compañeros no dan crédito de lo hermosa que se ve, no pasa mucho tiempo que midoriya llega las chicas al verlo se ruborizaron rápidamente ambos salen y suben a un auto, la reunión es algo pesada y tedioso pero al final lograron su cometido pasan a comer en un restaurante al salir toman el metro.

Uraraka –seria- midoriya.

Midoriya –serio- si.

Uraraka –preocupada- ¿te gusta momo?

Midoriya –serio- no lo sé, es una gran amiga y compañera, pero no estoy seguro de sentir algo.

Uraraka –preocupada- ya veo, disculpa mi pregunta.

Midoriya- serio- no hay problema.

El camino de regreso es silencioso y pesado midoriya sin darse cuenta toma de la mano a la castaña solo mostro una ligera sonrisa al final la deja en su departamento y se despiden, el sábado por la mañana.

Momo –alegre- midoriya disculpa por llegar tarde.

Midoriya –serio- descuida no tiene mucho que llegue, -sonriendo- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Momo –alegre- escuche que hay una cafetería que venden unas deliciosas crepas.

Midoriya –sonriendo- bien vayamos y aprovechemos el día al máximo

Momo –alegre- claro.

Empiezan su recorrido en la cafetería pasan una hora, luego caminan alegremente por un parque después deciden entrar al cine momo elige una de terror durante toda la función lo abraza, al salir se dirigen al zoológico deciden darles de comer a los animales de la granja durante todo el día se la pasan genial ya más tarde la lleva a su casa.

Momo –feliz- me la pase genial midoriya.

Midoriya –sonriendo- yo también.

Momo –feliz- espero que volvamos a salir de nuevo.

Midoriya –sonriendo- esperemos que sí.

Momo antes de entrar le roba un beso al peliverde al darse cuanta rápidamente cierra y corre directo a su casa el solo sonríe, mientras en la entrada de un edifico departamental.

Uraraka –sonriendo –fue divertido.

Bakugou –serio- sí.

Uraraka –alegre- bueno nos vemos el lunes.

Antes de poder entrar la sujetan del brazo al voltear ve la cara de bakugo a centímetros del suyo lo detiene en el último momento.

Uraraka –triste –lo siento, solo te veo como un amigo.

Bakugou –serio- ¿solo como amigos? -ella asiente- si fuera deku –la ve sonrojarse-Ya veo disculpa –triste.

Uraraka –alegre- bakugou eres alguien genial y sorprendente, no solo te esfuerzas en ser un héroe no te importa lo que digan los demás de ti y jamás te rindes, sin duda la chica que este junto a ti será feliz a sí que esfuérzate y no te rindas –le da un beso en la mejilla –cuídate.

Bakugou –serio- claro tu tambien.

Ambos se despiden bakugou da media vuelta y emprende su marcha de regreso el solo se mostró serio al llegar a casa.

Misuki alegre- bakugou a comer-

Bakugou –serio- no tengo hambre vieja.

Rápidamente se dirige a su cuarto y se encierra solo está sentado en su cama, alguien toca su puerta no contestas después de 5 min, ve a su padre entra se sienta a su lado y acaricia cabeza.

Sr. Bakugou –alegre- y ¿cómo te fue? -no recibe contestación- descuida hijo sin duda encontraras a la chica adecuada, yo no tuve tu valor para invitar una chica fue tu madre quien dio el primer paso eres igual a ella valiente, además tu abuelo medio este consejo el rechazo es parte de la vida de cualquier hombre, si no puedes aceptarlo o por lo menos aprender de el entonces no eres un hombre.

Bakugou lo abraza fuerte mente y llora a mas no poder su padre solo le da un abrazo cálido su madre solo está en la entrada de la puerta, el lunes temprano en una estación del metro.

Aizawua –serio- todos tienen sus trajes ¿verdad?, vestirlos en público está prohibido y no lo pierdan.

Mina –alegre- entendidooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Aizawua –serio- no alargues ese entendido ashido, y mantengan sus modales ok vamos.

Uraraka –alegre –esforcémonos al máximo deku.

Momo –alegre- sin duda ganaremos mucha experiencia.

Iida –alegre y moviéndose como robot- te deseo suerte midoriya, es una lástima que no sabemos con quién iras.

Midoriya –serio- den lo mejor de sí y aprendan todo lo que puedan tú también kachan

Bakugou –molesto- no necesito tus ánimos y consejos nerd de mierda.

Mina –alegre- ya dinos con quien aras tu pasantía.

De pronto escuchan una risa al voltea todos están sorprendidos.

All might –alegre- adelante joven midoriya espero mucho de ti.

Midoriya solo muestra seriedad y una mirada determinada se despide de sus compañeros.

Aizawua –molesto y susurrando - eres un idiota, estoy en contra de todo esto.

All might- alegre y susurrando - descuida todo saldrá bien.

Midoriya y all might se retiran al igual que sus compañeros cada uno muestra determinación.


End file.
